La Balencoire
by SakuraFox
Summary: Quand on installe des balencoires dans POudlard, certaines personne passe a l'action. Entre James et Lucius qui aura Severus, quatrieme annee? Pre Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Voila une nouvelle histoire Lucius/Severus

Ils ne m'appartiennet pas malheuresement... M pour le contenu

J'espere que vous aimerez!

* * *

C'était un jour de fête à Poudlard. Le vieux fou, pardon, le directeur avait décidé d'installer des balançoires dans la cour, quelques unes dans la foret interdite mais personne n'osait y aller, tout le monde se ruait sur la nouvelle attraction. La cour était remplit d'élèves inintéressants se pressant comme des moutons vers une nouvelle invention pour réunifier les quatre maisons. Un élève se distinguait de la cohue, assis sur un banc en pierre, abrité par l'ombre d'un cerisier, il lisait un livre tranquillement. Assez frêle pour un garçon et trop petit pour un quatrième année, il souffrait des brimades des autres élèves. Il portait un uniforme trop large pour sa stature qui abordait fièrement le blason de Serpentard. Il avait une peau pale comme un cadavre, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux cachant son beau visage au regard des autres. Ils n'étaient pas gras comme certain pouvait l'affirmer, mais d'une douceur surprenante ses yeux, deux onyx d'un noir profond, cachent ces sentiments derrière un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Son nez, ha, c'était une autre histoire… Son regard se perdit sur la page qu'il lisait en pensant à la cause de cette tache sur son beau visage. Son père, encore et toujours lui. Il n'avait plus de ces nouvelles depuis la mort de sa mère, soit depuis deux ans, l'été il allait chez oncle qui n'était pas vraiment différents de son paternel. Dans la famille ont a la main rapide, sa mère en avait fait les frais… Il inspira fortement sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, il secoua la tête « N'y pense pas. » se sermonna-t-il. Il leva son regard de son livre et observa l'arbre qui le protégeait du soleil. Calmé par sa contemplation, il observa discrètement l'attroupement poulardien en direction de la cour. Les filles se pavanaient devant le quatuor de l'enfer, et ceux-ci en rajoutaient en faisant des acrobaties sur les balançoires. Severus observa avec un regard moqueur la foule de fan aux pieds des griffons, « cirque » n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire la scène. Il replongea la tete dans son livre ne se doutant pas qu'un lion à lunettes l'observait.

James Potter était une espèce nuisible. Lui et ses trois sous-fifres, enfin, amis, prince des mauvais coups et des blagues d'humour douteux étaient les personnes les plus détestables de tout Poudlard.

Adulé par toute la fille, admirée par les garçons, leur quatuor était connu de toute l'ecole. Le leader était de la pire race existante sur la planète : les imbéciles–arrogant–rusé–qui-s'en-prenne a plus faible qu'eux. Toujours un look débraillé la cravate desserrée, la chemise ouverte et la cape inexistante. Des lunettes carrées, un visage magnifique, la peau caramel et les cheveux en pétard. Son statut d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch lui donnait encore plus le moyen de se faire remarquer. Donc James se trouvait a coté des balançoires et pendant que ces compatriotes de la bêtise continuaient de se pavaner, lui, il observait un petit serpent égaré. Il le dévorait des yeux. Il cherchait un moyen pour faire craquer le frigide Snape. Vous n'en revenez pas, hein ? James Potter qui souhaite avoir Severus Snape dans son lit ! Pourtant cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il essayait de trouver un plan pour le posséder. Cette histoire ne concernait en rien Lily Evans car ces sentiments pour elle restait intacts, il voulait juste tirer son coup et le faire souffrir par la même occasion en le laissant tomber de la pire manière qu'il soit : après l'avoir mit dans son lit. Il interrompit ces pensées existentielles pour concentrer son regard sur le Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il fulmina, ne trouvant rien pour l'atteindre moralement pour l'instant, puis voyant le regard de Severus changer, il lui vint une idée pour le conquérir. Un sourire effrayant étira ses lèvres et il rejoint ces sous-fif…amis.

Lucius Malfoy, sixième année, préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et prince des serpents se tenait prêt d'un arbre en compagnie de son ami Avery. Grand, musclé, la peau blanche mais pas cadavérique, blanc plus tannée que celle de Severus il faisait craquer tout le monde : filles et garçons quelque soit la maison d'où ils sont. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au épaules et ils les attachaient en catogan. Il ressemblait à un statut grec. Lucius observait discrètement le frêle Serpentard avec tendresse et convoitise mais son regard se durci lorsqu'il aperçut James Potter. Il serra les poings et un rictus colérique déforma ces lèvres. Avery, son meilleur ami qui l'observait, se retint de rire en voyant Lucius furieux simplement par la vue du griffon. Il se moqua:

« -T'es jaloux Lucius ?

-La ferme Avery. Potter prépare encore un coup fumeux, grinça-t-il.

-Vu son regard je dirai plutôt un coup d'un soir, remarqua Avery.

-Quoi ? hurla Lucius.

-Ha haha ! Alors j'avais bien raison, t'en pinces pour Snape !

-Oui et alors ?répondit-il avec toute la classe malfonienne qu'il pouvait avoir en ce moment.

-Et alors ? J'en connais 110 qui vont être déçus, toute la gente féminine et la population gay de Poudlard, ricana Avery.

-Tais-toi Avery.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Il a peur des gens et la confiance n'a pas l'air d'être son point fort, repondit-il avec une once de désespoir.

-Et alors ? Tu peux essayer d'être son ami !

-On parle de Mr Glaçon, Avery.

-T'es mal placer pour dire ca Lulu vu ta reputation d'etre le Prince glaciale.

-Ne m'appelle pas Lulu.

-Oui bon, bref, tu es Lucius Malfoy non ? »

La conversation s'arrêta la. Lucius jeta des regards assassins à James tout en dévorant le frêle serpent du regard. Le dit serpent releva ses yeux de son livre en sentant des regards insistants sur sa personne et plongea ses pupilles onyx dans celles anthracite de Lucius. Tout deux furent incapable pendant plusieurs secondes de se détacher de ce tourbillon de sentiments jusqu'à ce que Lucius sourit et que Severus replongea vite fait dans son livre le rouge au joue. Le sourire du préfet s'agrandit et il entendit les ricanements d'Avery a coté de lui. Il n'en tint pas compte et détourna un instant son regard de son protéger pour parcourir la foule en délire des yeux. Il s'arrêta brusquement sur les yeux vengeurs d'un griffon enragé. James avait bien sure tout vu de l'échange des deux Serpentard, il ne comprenait pas comment cet imbécile arrogant et de mauvaise fois avait pu, en un regard, faire réagir le serpent. Il enrageait et souhaita faire une soupe de serpent à cet instant. Il comptait bien faire comprendre au Serpentard qu'il lui appartenait et a personne d'autre ! Il ne devait avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Lucius se retint d'aller faire un steak de griffon et se jura de l'empêcher d'approcher Severus.

Severus n'avait aucune idée du combat des deux autres jeunes hommes et essaya de se concentrer sur la page de son livre pour oublier le magnifique regard du joueur de Quidditch.

* * *

Voila laisser moi vos impressions. Ceux qui attendent la suite de Under the Moonlight elle vas venir je viens de finir le chapitre 5

A bientot


	2. Chapter 2

La suite est enfin arriver! Je sais c'etais un peu long. Bonne lecture ^^

Reponses aux review anonymes:

CaN De Ludette= Hehe c'est pas sure que ce sera vraiment un Lulu/Sev! J'espere que tu aimera aussi la suite ^^

Alexei=J' espere ne pas te decevoir... Je suis ravie que tu trouve mon histoire un peu plus compliquee que les autres et encore tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines XD Bonne lecture=)

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-la Severus alla à la bibliothèque rendre son livre et certainement en prendre un autre. Mme Pince lui sourit et dit :

« -He bien, tu aimes lire toi ! Ca me change des autres ! »

Ne sachant que répondre, il acquiesça et se dirigea vers les étagères sur les livres de potion. Il flâna quelques instants avant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait : « Fleurs poussant au claire de Lune » de Fermir le nain. Le livre se trouvait sur une étagère du haut et Snape était trop petit pout l'atteindre. Légèrement énervé, il tendit son bras vers le livre pensant gagner quelques centimètres ainsi. Il allait renoncer quand une main attrapa le manuscrit avec une telle facilitée, que Severus en fut surprit. Il se retourna pour tomber sur…James Potter son livre à la main et un sourire moqueur scotcher sur ses lèvres.

« -Tien, tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons-nous-la ?

-Potter, siffla Snape.

-Sirius !cria James, vient voir ! J'ai trouvé un pauvre petit serpent égaré !

-Hoooo ! Mais oui James pauvre petit serpent malheureux !cria Sirius en se rapprochant.

-Regardes Sirius, le pauvre serpent malheureux s'intéresse aux fleurs !

-Ha haha un serpent qui s'intéresse aux fleurs ? Mais voyons, commença Sirius en se rapprochant de Severus, les serpents ne doivent pas s'intéresser aux fleurs voyons c'est contre nature ! Tu es bien trop laid pour les regarder ! »

Les deux griffons éclatèrent d'un rire cruel et Severus ne savait pas ou se mettre. Mme Pince se leva, se rapprocha du bruit mais en voyant qu'il s'agissait de James et Sirius, elle s'éloigna sans rien dire. Severus essaya d'attraper son livre mais James l'éleva dans les aires, trop haut pour le petit Snape.

« -T'as vu ca Sirius ? Un serpent nain ! Hahahahah »

Le Serpentard se retenait de pleurer. Il voulait que ces stupides Griffondores s'en aille, qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Il soupira pour se donner de la contenance et fit demi-tour mais il se cogna contre un torse puissant.

« -Un problème Severus ? demanda une voix trainante. »

Il leva la tête et tomba dans les yeux profonds de Lucius Malfoy, qui lui tenait les épaules pour le retenir de tomber.

« -Lu…Malfoy, murmura-t-il.

-Ho regardes Sirius, un couple de serpent.

-Qui l'eut cru ? Snivellius a un cœur !

-Et pourtant la graisseuse chevelure du Snivellius n'atteint pas le blond Lucius ! »

Se suivit de cette déclaration un immense fou rire des deux compères et de quelques personne présentent dans les allées. Severus, les larmes aux yeux, se dégagea de la poigne du préfet, mortifier qu'il sache ses sentiments et s'enfuit en courant se faisant au passage réprimander par Mme Pince qui lui envoya un sourire désoler. Lucius voulut le rattraper mais James le retint d'un bras.

« -Sirius, attend moi dehors. Je dois dire quelque chose au blond peroxydé. »

Sirius lança un regard surprit a son meilleure ami mais ne dit rien et sortit. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient en chien de faïences. Lucius lança méchamment :

« - He bien Potter, tu as bien dressé tes petits chiens !

-La ferme Malfoy ! Je voulais juste qu'il n'écoute pas.

-Qu'as-tu donc de si important à me dire cloporte ? »

James empoigna la chemise de Lucius et lui dit en le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« -Severus est à moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en approcher !

-Pourquoi t'obéirai-je ?

-Tu le dois si tu ne veux pas que Papa Malfoy apprenne que tu es attiré par un Snape, un garçon de surcroit.

-Tu as vu ce que tu lui fais subir ? Il pleurait. Tu l'aimes ?

-Bwahahaha ! hurla-t-il de rire. Tu es si bête Malfoy ! Je ne l'aime pas c'est mon jouet ! »

Lucius fronça les sourcils et plaqua James contre une étagère, s'attirant des regards outrés de la part de Mme Pince.

« -Que ce soit claire, Griffondore de merde, si tu fais quoi que ce soit à Severus tu auras de mes nouvelles !

-Hoho ! Lulu a le coup de foudre ! »

BAM ! Lucius envoya son coup de poing dans la figure de James.

« -Tu es prévenu, dit-il en partant. »

Lucius se dirigea vers son dortoir et s'asseya majestueusement dans son canapé. Il fut rejoint par Avery qui s'asseya en face de lui.

« -Alors ?demanda-t-il en fixant Lucius

-Alors quoi ?répondit nonchalamment le joueur de Quidditch.

-Tu étais ou cet après-midi ?demanda-t-il en fixant Lucius avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

-A la bibliothèque, répondit-il laconiquement

-Et alors, comment vas Snape ?

-…

-Lulu je peux deviner quand tu l'as vu…

-Ne m'appelle pas Lulu

-Pardon votre Seigneurie !s'exclama Avery en mimant une courbette.

-…Potter et Black étaient encore en train de le martyriser…

-Je me demande pourquoi ils s'en prennent toujours à lui…

-Maintenant je le sais.

-Ha ?

-Oui, Potter m'as avoué vouloir faire de Snape sa chose.

-Ho, s'exclama Avery en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ne joues pas au choquer avec moi, tu le savais !

-Ouai t'as raison. Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Je lui ai mit mon poing dans sa sale tronche !

-Vocabulaire Lucius, vocabulaire !

-T'es pas mon père, grogna celui-ci.

-Heureusement ! En tout cas félicitation ! Va-t-on avoir le privilège de le voir aborder un cocard ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère.

-Hum hum… Et avec Snapy ca avance ?

-Toi aussi tu lui trouve des surnoms ridicules ?

-Et quand vous serez marié tu l'appelleras toujours normalement ?

-On en est pas la ! Et ca m'étonnerai qu'on y arrive.

-Ouai. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je verrais, j'aviserai.

-Et moi je rigolerai ! dit-il avec un énorme sourire de clown pas drôle.

-Cretin ! »

James sortit peu après Lucius, se tenant l'œil et rejoigna ses amis. Sirius écarquilla les yeux en voyant son meilleur ami arrivé.

« -Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer vieux ?

-Le serpent amouraché est une race dangereuse.

-Malfoy ? Amoureux de Snape ? Je n'y crois pas ! dit Peter.

-Bah faut croire que les serpents ont vraiment mauvais gout. Argumenta Sirius.

- Ils faut se venger !dit James. Mais pas sur Malfoy, sur Snivellius.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi James, c'est Malfoy qui t'as donné ce coup de poing ?

-Oui, mais il souffrira encore plus si on se venge a travers Snape. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il pensa au meilleur moyen de faire tomber le Serpentard dans ces filets. L'avoir a lui tout seul, ca sera sa vengence pour Lucius. Une douce vengeance pensa-t-il en imaginant toutes les choses qu'il ferait au jeune garçon. Soudain un plan diabolique se mit en marche dans sa tête. Il en fit par a ses compatriotes en chuchotant et ils rigolèrent.

Severus était allé se refugier près du lac. Il était assis sur la berge et avait fuit la masse d'élève qui, a cause des balançoires, l'empêcha d'aller a la foret interdite. Au final il n'avait pas eu son livre…_ « Les serpents ne doivent pas s'intéresser aux fleurs voyons c'est contre nature ! Tu es bien trop laid pour les regarder » _Il se souvenait des paroles de Blake. Il ne devait pas s'intéresser au fleurs car il était trop laid…et Lucius était une fleur tout comme Potter ou Black. Il ne pouvait, non, il n'avait pas le droit de s'imaginer avec lui, lui tenant la main, l'embrassant. Il rougit et repensant a la scène de la bibliothèque, cacha sa tête dans ses genoux. Lucius… Qu'allait-il penser de lui maintenant ? Tout ca c'était la faute de Black et Potter ! Il les haïssait ! Il s'énerva tout seul contre eux et ne sentit pas une présence approchée. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Puis voyant son vis-à-vis se recula.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda froidement Severus.

-Je viens faire la paix…

-La paix avec un Griffondore ? demanda moqueusement le Serpentard.

-Ouai. Ca serait dans ton intérêt…

-…

-Je n'ai plus envie de trainer avec les Maraudeurs.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime bien et tu es intelligent.

-Pourquoi tu ne les as jamais empêchés ?

-J'avais pas le choix… Il aurait dit à tout le monde mon secret.

-Remus Lupin ? Avoir un secret honteux ? »

* * *

Hehehe qui avais devinez que c'etait Remus Lupin? J'avoue que ce chapitre laisse un peu sur sa faim mais ca rendra la suite meilleure ^^...J'espere...XD Merci de m'avoir lu. Bonnes vacances a tous! et a bientot pour les aventures du Snapy-a-Serpentard=P


	3. Chapter 3

_La suite!_ Je sens que certains vont etre surprise.^^ Bonne lecture a tous=D

Reponses au review anonymes:

CaN De Ludette=Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le couple de la fin mais je ne pense pas te decevoir parce que moi aussi j'aime bien les deux ^^ Merci de continuer a suivre cette histoire =D Bonne lecture a toi!^^

_

* * *

_

Precedament:

_« -Pourquoi tu ne les as jamais empêchés ?_

_-J'avais pas le choix… Il aurait dit à tout le monde mon secret._

_-Remus Lupin ? Avoir un secret honteux ? »_

* * *

« -Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des choses à cacher Severus, murmura Remus en baissant la tête.

-…Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en rendre compte par toi-même. Regardes, personne autours de nous, pas de baguettes, pas de compétition, ni de maraudeurs.

-En effet.

-Alors, tu veux bien ?

-… D'accord. »

Remus sourit à Severus qui répondit beaucoup plus faiblement. Severus avait tellement envie d'avoir un ami. Apres toutes ces années seul, ca y est ! Quelqu'un l'acceptait. Quelqu'un qui voulait partager une relation indispensable pour tout être humain qui se respecte. Il était tellement heureux mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Les deux jeunes garçons commencèrent à discuter des cours et bien vite, embrayèrent sur d'autres sujets. Ils se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs. C'est ainsi que Lucius les trouva, accompagner d'Avery : en train de discuter presque comme des amis d'enfance. Lucius sentit un sentiment de jalousie lui tordre les tripes. Il s'avança vers eux suivit de son meilleure ami. Severus releva les yeux vers eux, voyant Lucius baissa la tête, rougissant, geste qui n'échappa pas au griffon ni a Avery. Lucius s'avança et dit :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lupin ?grogna-t-il.

-Je discute avec mon ami, répondit tranquillement Remus.

-TON AMI ? Crièrent les deux serpents les yeux hors de leurs orbites.

-Severus c'est vrai ? demanda Lucius plus calmement

-…oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-…

-Je ne suis plus avec les maraudeurs.

-Qui te dis que MOI je vais te croire, persifla le prince des serpents.

-Rien. Apres tout tu es Lucius Malfoy, Prince des serpents, héritier d'Abrahax Malfoy et fiancer de Narcissa Black.

-C'est pas la peine de me sortir mon pédigrée je le connais.

-Pas la peine d'être sarcastique, je viens en paix, fit Remus en se levant.

-Je n'en suis pas certain.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te le pique ? Qui te fait croire que tu l'auras _lui_, murmura le loup garou à l'oreille de Lucius. »

Lucius sentit la colère le submerger et prit Lupin par le col et le plaqua contre un arbre.

« -Lucius ! cria Avery tandis que Severus se leva précipitamment ne comprenant rien à la situation »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Frappes moi, dit Remus ironiquement.

-Ecoutes moi bien. Je sais ce que Potter veut. Ne t'as pas intérêt à le faire souffrir.

-Qui aurait cru que Lucius Malfoy avait un cœur ? Apres toutes les filles et mecs que tu as jetés comme des vieilles chaussettes…

-La c'est différent.

-Pourquoi ? Tu essaye de contrôler sa vie pour qu'il t'appartienne, tu n'es pas vraiment différent de James. »

Lucius eu une montée de rage fulgurante et leva le poing pour frapper ce sale griffon qui osait le comparé a James Potter. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour Lucius, Severus retint son poing contre son torse. Lucius se retourna vers lui et se calma miraculeusement.

« -Lu…Malfoy, attends tu te trompes. Remus est devenu mon ami, il ne veut plus des maraudeurs, dit-il avec une voix si innocente qu'elle retourna le cœur du roi serpent.

-Severus…commença Lucius ce qui fit rougir le frêle Serpentard. Tu es sure de pouvoir le croire ?

-Bon, je vais vous laisser en amoureux. A plus tard Severus, dit Remus en partant.

-Attends Lupin, j'aimerai te parler, dit Avery. A plus Lulu.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS LULU ! »

Avery et Remus s'en allèrent laissant Lucius et Severus tout seul avec un énorme silence.

« -Qu'es-ce que tu veux Avery ?

-Je voulais juste te parler.

-Parler de quoi ?

-Peut-être de ton histoire avec Black ?

- !

-C'est pour ca que tu les as laissé ? Intéressant.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant la dedans ! Ce sont mes affaires pas les tiennes !

-Je pari qu'il t'a fait croire qu'il t'aimait et après avoir couché avec toi il t'a rit au nez en disant qu'un Black n'appartient a personne.

-…C'est faux, murmura-t-il au bord des larmes.

-Ha ? Et il t'a demandé en mariage peut-être ? Avant de te rejeter ? Ironisa Avery.

-TAIS-TOI ! Il n'est pas comme ca ! Il… Il ne pouvait pas…Il m'a promit qu'il allait la plaquer.

-Et tu l'as cru et il ne l'a pas fait mais il couchait quand même avec toi. »

Remus pleura et Avery le prit dans ces bras.

« -Je sais tout ca ne t'en fait pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. C'est juste que je voulais savoir si tu voulais te venger de Black en sortant avec Severus.

-Pourquoi toi aussi tu le veux?

-Non mais Lucius l'aime.

-… Et toi tu aime Lucius.

-Non tu te trompes.

-… »

Remus n'ajouta rien et se resserra contre Avery, puis réalisant leur positions se détacha et rougit. Avery lui sourit. Aucun deux ne firent attention à un certain griffon égaré qui les regardait.

James Potter cherchait une nouvelle farce à faire. Il tournait en rond dans l'ecole. Il cherchait un certain serpent. Son plan commencait a prendre forme il s'en rejouissait. Il se rendit au jardin et se qu'il vit le figea. SON jouet avec Lucius Malfoy. En train de parler ! Horreur ! Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il apercut Sirius.

« -He Paddfoot !

-James…

-He bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Rem…

-Mais je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire.

-Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Regardes, dit-il en pointant les deux serpents.

-Beurk. Malfoy a vraiment des gouts de chiottes !

-Hum… Ca te dis de les ridiculiser un peu ?

-Excellente idee ! Ca me fera du bien ! »

Pendant ce temps la, Les deux serpents ne se doutaient de rien. Ils se regardaient en silence jusqu'à ce que Lucius prenne la parole :

« -Mefis-toi de lui.

-Mais… Il est gentil, repondit Severus en baissant les yeux

-Justement.

-Mais Malfoy…

-Lucius, le coupa t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Appelles moi Lucius.

-Ho ! D'accord, rougit-il. Mais pourquoi tu n'aime pas Remus ?

-Il est ami avec Potter.

-Etait.

-Peut-etre mais mefit toi quand meme.

-Et toi ?

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi je ne devrais pas me mefier de toi ? »

Lucius resta sans rien dire pendant quelques instant. Il fixait Severus au plus profond de ces yeux. Puis le prit dans ces bras faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment reagir face a ce geste. Il rougit et baissa la tete dans le torse de Lucius agrippant sa chemise avec ses mains. Lucius se pencha et lui murmura :

« -Parce que moi je serais toujours la pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

-…

-Je sais que tu as du mal a me croire, avec ma reputation je te comprends. Mais je te promets que c'est vrai .»

Severus eu soudain un flashback :

_« -Je te promet, je t'aime petit monstre. C'est pour ca que je fait tout ca. Crois moi, tout ceux que tu aimeras ne t'aimeront pas, tu es un MONSTRE , Personne ne voudra de toi. Y'a pas d'avenir pour toi. MONSTRE ! »_

Severus se separa brusquement de Lucius. Il ne devait pas s'attacher ni a Lucius ni a Remus. Ils ne veulent pas de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste avec eux.

« -Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y…

-Alors sales petits serpents on est déjà a la saison des accouplements ?

-Potter, Black, soupira Lucius.

-Oui c'est nous Malfoy. Surprise ? Au moins tu n'est pas aveugle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore comme conneries Potter ? maugrea le prince.

-Mais juste la veritee Lulu, dit-il en s'approchant de Severus. »

James caressa la joue de Severus, Sirius retenait Lucius d'un bras. Et le leader des maraudeurs dit :

« -Tu sais Snivellius tu devrais choisir un male plus a ta hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Laisses le tranquille !

-Sirius occupes toi de ca. Cette chose visqueuse me derange »

Sirius plaqua Lucius contre le meme arbre ou Lucius avait plaquer Remus.

« -Enfin seul ! Maintient le bien.

-Lache- moi sales clebs !

-Ha ! Et fais le taire.»

Sirius plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Lucius et jeta un sort d'immobilisation des membres sur le Serpentard. James sourit moqueusement au prince et se rapprocha de Rogue et le plaqua egalement contre un arbre.

« -Tu sais il te faudrait quelqu'un plus fort, dit-il en fixant ces levres.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement le Serpentard

-Ce que je veux ? Toi. A ma merci.

-Que ? »

James le coupa dans sa phrase et l'embrassa brutalement.

* * *

Hehe! Je suis sadique! Qui a une idee sur la reaction de Severus face au baiser? Qui est la personne du flashback? Toutes review sont les bienvenues! POur l'instant je me consacrerai a cette fic donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder! A tres bientot!


	4. Chapter 4

Desoler a tout ceux qui attendait la suite dimanche! Je n'est aucune excuse _

J'espere que vous aimerez la suite =D Bonne lecture

_

* * *

_

Precedament:

_-Ce que je veux ? Toi. A ma merci._

_-Que ? »_

_James le coupa dans sa phrase et l'embrassa brutalement. _

* * *

Severus écarquilla des yeux. Il était en train de se faire embrasser. Il était en train de se faire embrasser par un garcon devant celui qu'il aimait. Il était en train de se faire embrasser par James Potter devant Lucius Malfoy. Severus se debattit mais considerant sa taille et son poid, il se rendit compte a quel point cela était inutile : James Potter pouvait lui casser le poignet juste en lui serrant un peu. James fit entrer de force sa langue dans la bouche du petit Serpentard et descendit ses mains sur ces fesses.

Lucius regardait la scene avec horreur. Il ne pouvait rien faire etant immobiliser, il ne pouvait rien dire car Black avait sa main sur sa bouche. Que pouvait-il faire a part assisster a ce spectacle repugnant ?

James se separa de son souffre douleur, qui était rouge comme un coup de soleil. Il sourit victorieusement vers Lucius et laissa a Severus la possibilitee de s'echapper. Ce dernier sauta sur l'occasion et courut a perdre haleine vers le château. Lucius le regarda partir.

« -C'est bon Siri tu peux le relacher. »

Aussitôt que Lucius fut libre, il se precipita vers Potter et lui lanca une magnifique droite dans la joue. Sirius intervint immediatement et rendit la pareil a Lucius.

« -Laisses Sirius.

-Mais James !

-Laisses. Le pauvre vient de se faire tromper devant ces yeux.

-C'est sure que le prince des serpents cocu, ca ne le fait pas.

-Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir, il avait l'air d'aimer ca Snivellius, dit moqueusement James en se lechant les levres.

-Peut-etre qu'il a pas ca tout les jours avec Lulu ! Rigola Sirius.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla le Serpentard.

-Hoho ! Le pauvre il est cocu ! se moquerent les deux griffons. »

Lucius lanca un petrificus totalus a Sirius et empoigna Potter par le col de sa chemise.

« -Ecoutes moi bien sac a merde, tu t'approches encore de Severus a moins de 6 metres. Je te lance un sortilege impardonable, Compris?

-Mais pourquoi Lucius Malfoy est-il tant attacher a ce petit Serpentard ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde.

-Si, c'est mon jouet je te l'ai déjà dit. »

BOUM. Lucius envoya James valsé à coup d'expeliarmus.

« -C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens Potter, dit-il avant de partir oubliant, intentionnellement, de décongeler Sirius »

Remus et Avery était en train de marcher dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils aperçurent Severus en pleurs se diriger vers le dortoir des serpents.

« -Severus !cria Remus mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Laisses-le, dit Avery en regardant le petit serpent courir, il a besoin d'être seul.

-Qu'est-ce que Lucius lui a fait ? J'ai eu tord de croire qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal !

-Laisses Lucius tranquille je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas lui mais plutôt tes anciens potes ! Et depuis quand tu te souci de Severus comme ca ? Vous êtes amis que depuis quelques heures à peine !

-Il me ressemble…

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas souffert comme lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'énerva Remus.

-Parce que les gens comme toi, au lieu de se battre, se complaise dans leur souffrances. Tu as peut-être une bonne raison de souffrir mais au lieu de laisser les autres t'aider ou même arranger la situation, tu fait comme si tu essayais d'être fort et les repousses.

- !

-Je n'ai pas raison ?

-Comment tu fais ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour lire en moi si facilement ?

-Passes toute ton enfance avec Mr Glaçon Malfoy, professionnel pour caché ces émotions tout le temps, et tu arriveras à lire tout le monde ! dit-il en souriant.

-haha… Ce que tu as dit…

-Oui ?

-C'est vrai.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux que moi-même ?

-Peut-être que c'est le cas. »

Remus lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur route sans se soucier davantage de Severus.

James avait réussit a défiger Sirius et essayait maintenant de se calmer.

« -JE HAIT LUCIUS MALFOY !

-Calmes toi James.

-Il ose me menacer !

-Bah tu t'en fiches non ? Tu l'auras quand même le p'tit Snapy.

-…Ouai t'as raison, dit-il avec un sourire sauvage. Mon plan va forcement fonctionner.

-Et ca m'étonnerai que Remus me lâches.

-Que lui as-tu promis ?

-De plaquer Ivy Brown.

-Pff ! Hahahahah ! Pauvre petit loup innocent !

-Ouai mais très bon au lit pour un petit loup innocent.

-Huuummm. Meilleur que moi ?murmura James en se rapprochant de Sirius.

-Bien sure que non. Mais toi tu n'as pas de sentiments mièvres.

-Bien sure que non, nous deux c'est juste meilleures potes avec des…Huuummm…bénéfices, répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-Ouai.

-Bon ! Allons rejoindre ce cretin de Peter.

-Hééééé ! Attends on ne pourrait pas ?

-T'es en manques ?

-Oui. Très !

-Huuummm. Ce soir ! On doit peaufiner notre plan. Aller viens. »

Lucius cherchait Severus, il errait dans les couloirs et scannait le château. Quand soudain il se frappa le front mentalement, il aurait du y penser avant : la bibliothèque ! Il rebroussa chemin et prit la bonne route. Quand tout a coup :

« -LUCIUS ! »

Il se retourna et eu le déplaisir de tomber sur Narcissa Black. La blonde se précipita sur lui et lui prit le bras.

« -Comment tu vas Lucius ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Pas tres bien.

-Ho mais qu'as-tu a la joue ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ton cher cousin et son meilleur pote m'ont fait cette marque et ils m'énervent.

-Ho eux. Laisse- les.

-Tu ne pourrais pas les tenir un peux ?

-Ils t'ont embêté ? D'habitude ils n'embêtent que Snape.

-Justement !

- ! Comment ca « Justement » ?

-Flute, ca m'a échappé.

-Le prince Glaçon, laisser échapper une phrase sans s'en rendre compte ?

-Ho ca vas.

-Pas du tout ! Mon futur mari doit savoir se contrôler !

-Narcissa…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas jamais je ne te considérerai comme tel. Imagine la réaction de…

-J'ai compris Cissy.

- ? Tu as l'air pressé. Tu ne veux pas discuter avec ta vieille amie d'enfance ?

-Non. Je cherche Severus.

- Ha ! C'est pour ca que tu me demandes de tenir mon cousin ! Tu veux te faire Snape.

-Non.

-Non ? Alors pourquoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Cissy.

-Ok ok. Si tu cherches Snape il est au dortoir. »

Lucius partit sans remercier Narcissa qui resta pensive un instant. Elle se demandait qu'elle mouche avait piqué Lucius pour qu'il devienne sentimentale. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Son ami, fleur bleu ? Elle manqua d'éclater de rire dans les couloirs. Elle aperçut Lily Evans et décida que les problèmes de Lulu le glaçon n'était pas de son ressort et se dirigea vers la Griffondore avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

J'avoue c'est moins bien que ca aurait pu l'etre U_u. Qui avait devinez pour James et Sirius?^^ Et qui sait pourquoi Avery s'interesse tellement a Remus? Pourquoi Narcissa ne considere pas Lucius comme son mari? Est-ce que Snape cedera a James? A Lucius?

J'en profite pour poser une autre question plus importante pour l'histoire= Qui veut un lemon James/Sirius(ou l'inverse)? Parce que j'hesite a le poster...

Voila^^ N'oublier pas: vos review sont les bienvenues

A bientot!


	5. Chapter 5

Voila le chapitre 5! Merci de votre patience car j'ai mitt plus de temps que j'aurai cru a ecrire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Reponse aux review anonymes:

CaN de Ludette= Tout d'abord merci de continuer de lire mon histoire ^^ POur Narcissa tu as completement raison d'aileure il y aura un leger passage sur elle dans ce chapitre. POur le couple SiriusJames je me suis surprise moi meme en ecriant le passage XD. Remus vas encore avoir la poisse pendant un long moment *rire sadique* Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Lucius était arrivé aux cachots. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des quatrièmes années et poussa la porte. Il trouva Severus en train de regarder la fenêtre. Il avait son air mélancolique qui rendait Lucius aussi triste qu'une nuit sans lune. Il s'approcha doucement mais se stoppa au bout de deux pas ne sachant que dire. Dans son esprit, il trouvait risible que lui, prince de la repartie ne sache rien dire. Il avait beau invoquer mentalement son vocabulaire, rien ne venait. Il se demandait à quoi pensait le petit serpent. Est-ce qu'il avait apprécié le baiser ? Il eu un frisson d'horreur. Qui pouvaient apprécier les baisers de James Potter ? A part son fan club déjantée… Il repensa à Narcissa. Elle avait du le trouver complètement barjo. Ca allait faire la une du Poulardien (journal de l'école écologique constituer uniquement de paroles) : le prince des Serpents qui recherche un petit quatrième année comme Ulysse cherche Penelope rentrer a Ithaque. Il imaginait déjà Avery et sa tête narquoise l'air de dire « je le savais ». Il sourit cruellement il en savait lui aussi sur Avery, notamment sur deux griffons, surtout un en particulier. Il avança encore plus près, Severus n'avait pas encore sentit sa présence. Ses pensées se dirigèrent sur le baiser. Il avait été incapable de se déloger de l'emprise de Sirius Black et avait laissé SON Severus à James Potter. Il jura que ca n'arriverait plus tout en maudissant Potter et ses futurs enfants. Il promit de leur rendre la vie impossible, s'il ne mourrait pas entre temps. Il soupira et Severus se retourna.

« -Lucius ?fit-il en rougissant.

-Severus je…

-Tu es venu te moquer ? Le coupa le petit serpent.

-Comment ?

- Après tout, pourquoi viendrais-tu voir un faible Serpentard insignifiant ? Le grand Lucius Malfoy ! Tu as du bien rigoler, lorsque Potter m'a…m'a… »

Severus ne put finir sa phrase car il éclata en sanglots. Lucius se frappa mentalement, sa réputation se retournait contre lui. Il serra les dents et prit soudainement le frêle serpent dans ces bras. Severus était tellement bouleverser par le baiser de James qu'il laissa faire le préfet. Pour l'instant son esprit était en veille, il ne se rendait pas compte de ses actes. Il se resserra contre Lucius et se dernier descendit ces mains vers les reins de Severus. Ce geste réveilla le cerveau du Serpentard et il se décolla du préfet.

« -Severus.

- Vas-t'en.

-Non, je ne m'en irai pas. Pas temps que tu auras cette mauvaise idée sur moi.

-Tu te crée toi-même une mauvaise réputation ! Pourquoi vouloir me persuader d'être quelque chose que tu n'es pas ?

-On a tous des masques, ne crois tu pas ? Tu as eu un mauvais souvenir plus tôt, non ?

-De quoi te mêles-tu ? Ca ne te regarde pas. Qui me dit que tu es vraiment sincère ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne te ferai de mal et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

-Comment puis-je te croire ? Tu n'as rien fait quand il…il m'a embrassé, finit-il en murmurant.

-C'est parce que je ne pouvais rien faire ! Black m'avait lancé un sort de paralysie, expliqua-t-il calmement sachant qu'avec Severus, s'énerver ne servirait à rien.

-…Ha.

-Tu me crois ?

-Pour l'histoire de ce matin ? Oui. Mais ! Tu as quoi au visage ? s'exclama Severus.

-Black m'a frappé.

-Mais ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai frappé Potter.

-Hein ?

-Oui. Parce qu'il t'avait fait du mal.

-Mais Lucius je…je… »

Et il éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Lucius resta muet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus pleurait. Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer ! Il soupira, car il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du Serpentard, et le prit une nouvelle fois dans ces bras. Cette fois-ci Severus y resta et même se resserra contre Lucius tout en continuant de pleurer.

« -Severus, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Parce que c'est ma faute si tu es blessé.

- ! Voyons ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer. Et je n'ai pas si mal !

-Mais, tu as une marque sur la joue.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est grave c'est ce qu'il t'a fait.

-…

-Severus… As-tu aimé le baiser de Potter ?

- ! »

Severus regarda Lucius interloquer. Il avait détesté ce stupide baiser, il avait eu envie de vomir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucius lui demandait ca. Les apparences ne trompait pas, Severus était très innocent, le baiser de James était son premier.

« -Non.

-Ouf.

-Pourquoi ouf ?

-Parce que ca ne m'aurait pas plu que tu aimes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. »

Severus émit un son d'enfant fâché qui fit rire Lucius. Severus l'observa rire, il le trouvait vraiment beau. Le frêle serpent rougit de sa pensée pile au moment où Lucius le regardait. Le capitaine trouva le plus jeune encore plus mignon que d'habitude et il essuya les restes de larmes sur ses joues, ce qui fit relever la tete au deuxième. Pendant un instant ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Anthracites contre onyx. Tout deux étaient plongés dans leur contemplation. Une minute d'éternité.

Pendant ce temps la, Avery et Remus s'étaient assis sur un banc de pierre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Remus se sentait libérer, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout dire a Avery, même si pour le moment il n'était pas au même rang d'amitié que Severus mais il savait que ca viendrait.

« -Ha, je dois y aller, dit Avery en regardant sa montre.

-Ho ? Ou ca ?

-Je ne pense pas que ca te regardes, répondit-il froidement. »

Remus eu comme un coup au cœur, il baissa la tête. Il c'était fait des idées, un Serpentard ne pouvait pas être gentil. Avery s'en voulut légèrement d'avoir parlé ainsi au griffon mais il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Il soupira et dit dans un élan de bonté :

« -J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

-Ha ? fit Remus en relevant la tete.

-Oui. Je te laisse à plus tard. »

Avery s'éloigna et Remus le regarda songeur. Comment le Serpentard pouvait-il connaitre autant de chose sur lui ? Il resta plusieurs minutes à s'interroger puis haussant les épaules, se rendit à la bibliothèque où il pensait trouver Severus.

Narcissa Black n'aimait pas qu'on ne la remarque pas. C'est pourquoi l'attitude de Lucius, même si elle se contrefichait de ses histoires, la laissait quelques peu désappointer. Elle se trouvait en charmante compagnie dans la salle sur demande.

« -Qu'as-tu Cissy ?

-J'ai que Lucius m'inquiète.

-Lucius ? Tu t'intéresses à lui ? Je croyais que ce mariage ne comptait pas pour toi !

-Il ne compte pas du tout, soupira la Serpentarde en prenant son amie dans ces bras, mais je ne suis pas tranquille quand il est aussi stresser.

-Il avait l'air en pleine forme pourtant.

-Je ne crois pas, mon _cher_ cousin lui a donné un coup de poing.

-Sirius ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je sais que ca à un rapport avec Severus Snape.

-Severus ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sur, nous sommes amis d'enfance.

-Ha…Juste amis ?

-Mais oui ! Je crois que Potter prépare encore une nouvelle bêtise contre Severus.

-Ils m'énervent la bande de Potter.

-Je suis d'accord mais Remus Lupin est digne de confiance. Il a même cessé d'être avec les maraudeurs après que Sirius est couché avec lui.

-Pardon ? Comment Lupin a-t-il pu coucher avec cette horreur ?

-Aucune idée mais je crois qu'il l'aimait.

-Comme moi je t'aime Lily.

-Mais je n'en doute pas Narcissa. »

Elles se sourirent et se rendormirent dans le lit complètement défait, profitant qu'il n'y est pas cour.

Lucius ne se doutant aucunement que sa futur epouse s'inquietait pour lui, se detacha du regard profond de son vis-a-vis et se rapprocha de lui. Il fixait ces levres et s'arreta a quelques milimetres d'elles. Severus se sentit perdu. Que voulais Lucius ? Un autre calin ? Il leva les yeux et retomba dans ce regard merveilleux mais il decela une lueur qui n'y était pas avant. Lucius n'en pouvant plus embrassa Severus. Tout a coup dans l'esprit du plus jeune tout s'emboita, Lucius n'était pas gentil, il était comme James et comme son père. A cette pensee il eut une autre absence.

_Flashback_

_« -Père non ! cria un petit enfant au visage baignee de larme_

_-Sale catin du vas voir !hurla un adulte debout avec quelque chose dans la main, avec lequel il frappait une dame a terre._

_-Cheri laisses moi t'expliquer… tenta la dame mais la fureur de l'homme était trop grande_

_-M'expliquer ? M'expliquer pourquoi tu partais avec le monstre ? Vous vouliez faire quoi ? Me tuer avec vos bouts de bois puis vous refugier dans votre monde plein de monstres ?_

_-Non, nous ne voulions pas te tuer !_

_-TAIS-TOI CHIENNE ! »_

_L'homme abattit une nouvelle fois l'objet brillant et le sang gicla jusqu'à l'enfant. Celui-ci couvert de sang se precipita sur son père en criant :_

_« -Non père ! Maman ! _

_-SILENCE MONSTRE ! »_

_Un coup dans le ventre, un sur le nez._

_« -Abracadabra ! dit moqueusement l'homme. Que se monstre soit defigurer a vie et que son existance devienne un enfer ! »_

_Puis tout devint noir._

_Fin du flashback._

« -Severus ! Severus ! »

Le petit Snape venait de s'evanouir, apres avoir embrasser dans la meme journee James Potter et Lucius Malfoy. Le sort de son père avait marcher…

* * *

Et voila. Laisser moi vos impressions! erci de m'avoir lu et a bientot=D


	6. Chapter 6

**BONJOUR A TOUS! (Comment ca pas la peine de crier?)**

**Je vous annonce que...j abandonne cette fic...NAN je plaisante! hahaha...**

**... HEUM HEUM...*touss touss* bien excusez moi syndrome de la rentree grande excitation et migraine de folie.**

**Mais je continu d ecrire=DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Donc oui voici la suite (comment ca enfin? je vais me vexer moi)**

**Bonne lecture a tous!**

**reponses au review**

**CaiN De Ludette= En effet j aime les torturer! Mais apres je me fait pardonner parce que sinon...(image de l auteur poursuivie par Lucius qui lui jette des Expeliarmus a la tete) Merci de ta review et desoler pour l attente u_u. Bonne lecture a toi =D**

* * *

Lucius faisait les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie. « Severus… » Son esprit était focalisé sur le petit Serpentard. Est-ce que c'était sa faute si il s'était évanouit ? Evidement vu qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Une autre blague de Potter ? Impossible il serait déjà sortit. Pourquoi il s'était évanouit et juste avant que Lucius ai pu l'embrasser !

Lucius grogna en se demandant QUAND il pourra enfin gouter à ces lèvres qu'il imaginait douce et sucrées. Pourquoi Severus s'était-il évanouit ? Ses sombres questions furent interrompues par Remus qui l'apostropha :

« -MALFOY ! »

Lucius eu a peine le temps de se tourner qu'il reçut un poing dans la figure. Il hurla au Griffondor, en se tenant la mâchoire :

« - NON MAIS CA VAS PAS BIEN LUPIN ?

-MOI JE VAIS TRES BIEN MAIS SEVERUS LUI NON !

-MERCI JE SUIS AU COURANT !

-AU COURANT ? TRES BIEN ! TRES TRES BIEN ! ALORS DIT MOI MALFOY, POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL SE RETROUVE A L INFIRMERIE APRES T AVOIR PARLER ?

-QUOI ! TU OSE INSINUER QUE….

-MESSIEURS ! »

La voix de Mme Pomfresh les calma instantanément, mais elle n'en avait pas finit avec eux.

« -OU VOUS CROYEZ-VOUS TOUT LES DEUX ? VOUS VOUS INQUIETEZ POUR VOTRE AMI ? ALLEZ LE FAIRE AUTRE PAR LA OU IL NE POURRA PAS VOUS ENTENDRE HURLER !

-Mais Madame, commença Lucius.

-TAISEZ-VOUS MR MALFOY ! MOI AUSSI J'AIMERAI BIEN SAVOIR POURQUOI MR SNAPE S'EST EVANOUIT !

-C'est vrai ca, répond lui Malfoy, ironisa Remus.

-Mr Lupin….N'AGGRAVER PAS VOTRE CAS !

-Pardon Madame, dirent en concert les deux garçons.

-BIEN ! Maintenant Mr Malfoy, expliqué nous la situation.

-He bien pour tout vous dire, madame, je ne comprends pas très bien moi-même… Nous étions en train de discuter lorsque soudainement, il a eu une absence. Il s'est mis à hurler et à se tordre dans tout les sens comme si on le frappait puis il s'est évanouit.

-Hum hum… declara l'infirmiere .

-C'est grave Madame? demanda Remus.

-Je le saurais plus tard. Maintenant… DU VENT ! ALLEZ AUTRE PART ! »

C'est ainsi que deux jeunes garçons se retrouvèrent dans un couloir à se fixer méchamment, l'un ne croyait pas ce que l'autre avait dit et l'autre savait que l'un ne le croyait pas.

« -Avoue Malfoy, tu ne lui as pas dit toute la vérité ?

-Non c'est vrai, concéda Lucius.

-Donc que lui as-tu caché ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai, répondit hargneusement le Serpentard tout en faisant un mouvement pour partir.

-HE ! Ou vas-tu ?

-Prendre l'air, ca pu le griffon dans cette école.

-Severus est toujours à l'infirmerie, tu t'en fiches ?

-Non Lupin je ne m'en fiche pas, mais tu as entendu Pomfresh comme moi, pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire.

-Alors tu vas aller mener ta petite vie bien tranquille sans te soucier de lui ? Je savais qu'il n'aura pas du te faire confiance ! »

BOUM ! Lucius frappa Remus. Ce dernier surpris écarquilla les yeux, se tenant le nez, il vit qu'il saignait et grogna :

« -T'es mort Malfoy ! »

La bagarre commença. Les coups de poings et les coups de pieds s'enchainèrent. Les cravates s'envolèrent et les chemises furent arrachées. Remus avait le nez en sang, la mâchoire fendue et mal a l'estomac grâce au genoux de Lucius, celui-ci avait les phalanges ensanglantées car il avait sans le faire exprès heurté le sol, son hématome, fait un peu plus tôt par Sirius Black avait tripler de volume. Pour faire simple ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir.

« - Alors Malfoy, qu'a tu fais a Severus pour qu'il soit a l'infirmerie et que toi tu t'en fiches ? »

Dans un accès de rage Lucius plaqua le plus jeune au sol. Le Griffondor ne pouvait plus bouger, ses mains étaient immobilisées par celles du serpent et ses jambes prises dans le piège de ses genoux.

« -Mais merde tu ne comprends pas que ca me détruit de le voit comme ca ! Sachant que je suis peut être le responsable ou que ce soit Potter ca me rend malade ! J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de voir ces yeux allumé comme d'habitude avec ces étoiles argentées ! Je n'avais pas envie moi non plus qu'il se retrouve dans une chambre d'hôpital ! JE L AIME MERDE ! »

A bout de nerf et de souffle, Lucius se releva, et s'asseya contre le mur le plus proche. Il souffla un bon coup en prenant son visage dans ces mains. Remus, abasourdit, se releva et vint le rejoindre.

« - Malfoy ?

-…

- Malfoy ?

-… Lucius ne répondit toujours pas.

-HO HE MALFOY !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Lupin ? Je ne t'en ai pas assez dit ?

-Non.

-COMMENT CA NON ?

-Non, répondit simplement Remus.

- Attends une seconde, je viens de t'avouer que j'étais amoureux de Severus et toi CA NE TE SUFFIT PAS ? hurla-t-il.

-Non ca ne me suffit pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus merde !

- Je veux savoir comment il c'est évanouit.

-… Pourquoi je te le dirai ?

-Parce que j'ai une idée du pourquoi il c'est évanouit.

- J'ai faillit l'embrasser, murmura Lucius.

-Plus fort Malfoy je n'ai pas entendu.

- J AI FAILLIT L EMBRASSER.

-Ho. »

Remus avait un air de carpe avec sa bouche ouverte.

« - Je me doutais bien d'un truc comme ca, dit-il au bouts de quelques secondes dans la peau d'une carpe brune (très rare).

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir accusé de l'avoir violenter ?

-« Violenter »… T'es obligé de parler comme un dico ?ironisa le loup.

-J'ai reçut une éducation MOI.

-Plutôt un ego surdimensionné.

-PARDON ?

-J'ai rien dit moi, dit innocemment Remus.

-Je prefere.

-…

-…

-…

- LUPIN !

-Hum ? Ha ! Heu…Quoi?

-T'as pas répondu a ma question.

-Ha oui. Bah, parce que j'étais en colère après toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je savais que tu le ferais souffrir même si Avery m'avait assuré le contraire.

-Avery ? Demanda moqueusement Lucius.

-Oui Avery, on a …sympathiser, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Hum hum…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. »

Il y eu un moment de silence pesant. Aucun des deux n'osait parler ni bouger, trop fatigués pour ca. Quand soudain Remus prit la parole :

« -Ecoutes on vas pas continuer à se battre tout le temps.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

-Une trêve, pour Severus. Et puis qui sait ? On deviendra peut-être amis ?

-Ouai c'est ca, quand les bisnounours auront des dents.

-QUOI ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Tu viens de dire…

-Quoi t'as encore pas entendu ? Faut de mettre un magicophaustic ! J'ai dit « Quand les bisnounours auront des dents ».

-Je sais ce que tu as dit seulement c'est moldue.

-Oui je sais.

-D'où, un noble comme toi as apprit ca ? demanda ironiquement Remus.

-Narcissa répète tout le temps cette phrase quand je dis que je vais ranger ma chambre.

-Une seconde…NARCISSA BLACK T AS APPRIS CETTE PHRASE ? Hurla le loup ébahit.

-Bah oui.

-D'où elle connaît cette phrase ?

- Heu… Bah au point ou nous en sommes je peux te le dire. Lily Evans et Narcissa sont ensemble.

-LILY EVANS ET… !

-Et Cissy oui.

-Donc c'est Lily qui a apprit cette phrase a Narcissa.

-He oui.

-Qu'elle histoire.

-Tu peux le dire. »

Ils se turent un instant en s'observant puis Lucius déclara :

« -Je pense que l'infirmiere doit en avoir finit avec Severus.

-Tu as raison, allons y »

Pendant ce temps la, dans l'infirmerie, un petit serpent effrayé ouvrait ces jolis yeux. Son espace personnel fut aussitôt envahit par l'infirmiere qui lui donna tout un tas de trucs à boire et lui posa toutes sortes de questions qu'il répondit du mieux qu'il pu.

Puis regardant autours de lui il vit que personne d'autre n'était malade. Il referma ses yeux pensant à se rendormir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il perçut des éclats de voix puis des pas et soudain :

« -SEVRUS ! »

Il aperçut Lucius Malfoy et Remus Lupin, tout deux dans un sale état qui le fit frémir d'effroi, se précipiter vers son lit. Remus lui donna un rapide câlin alors que Lucius le serra contre lui à l'étouffer lui murmurant un

« Tu m'as fait peur »

Remplit d'émotions non-malfoyenne. Severus aimait la chaleur que lui procurait le plus âgée mais malheureusement cette chaleur disparut lorsque Mme Pomfresh tira les deux garçons loin de lui en maudissant les élèves et leur ego surdimensionné qui les poussaient a ce battre. Severus l'entendit même dire :

« Pourquoi ne les posent-ils pas sur la table pour comparé la longueur ? Ca me donnerait moins de travail ! »

Un faible sourire traversa son visage avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Dans la tour des Griffondores, Sirius Black venait de terminer sa douche il apparut dans le dortoir, seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Ne se souciant pas de sa quasi nudité car il savait bien que de puis le temps ces camarades avait l'habitude de le voir a poil, il alla vers sa commode a la recherche d'un pyjama. Puis un détail le frappa, personne n'était dans le dortoir. Deux mains l'entourèrent par la taille. Enfin presque personne. Il se retourna et sourit à son meilleur ami. James le lui rendit en plus sauvage et s'approcha de la bouche de Patmol. Celui-ci combla la distance qui les séparait et embrassa son amant. Un ballet sensuel commença durant lequel Sirius débarrassa James de son t-shirt. Le t-shirt enlevé, ils se séparèrent et Sirius demanda, tout en embrassant le cou de son partenaire :

« -Comment as-tu fait pour faire partir Macvins et Merlot ?

-C'est très simple, je leur ai dit que ce soir, Diana et Maylissa de Serdaigle avait un rendez-vous secret a la tour d'astronomie a minuit.

-Mais il n'est que 20 heure.

-J'ai ajouté qu'il risquait d'y avoir la queue et j'ai précisé combien elles allaient bien ensemble. Ha ! Hum !, gemissa-t-il lorsque Sirius lécha son oreille.

-Ha oui, vraiment ? Et Peter ? Murmura la chaude voix du griffon.

-Encore plus simple, répondit James en caressant le torse de son amant, je lui ai ordonné de me procurer deux cornes de licornes de la réserve de Slughorn.

-Astucieux, répondit-il en laissant ces mains errées sur le torse de Potter pour finir sur un endroit précis de son pantalon.

-Ouuuii. Huuuum. Très astucieux. Surtout que Slughorn doit faire l'inventaire cette nuit, il baissa également sa main et la posa au même endroit que celui ou Black commençait à le caresser.

-Huuunn. C'est méchant ca Jamy.

-Oui je sais, vas-tu me punir ? demanda-t-il d'une fausse voix innocente.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi as-tu envie ? »

Sirius lecha la joue de son compagnon de lit et dezippas sa braguette très lentement d'un mouvement sensuel. Puis fit tomber le pantalon à terre. Il reprit son exploration de la gorge de James avant de lui dire d'une voix rauque :

« -Dis-moi James de quoi as-tu envie ?

-De…hun…de toi…Siri…S'il te plait.

-A tes ordres. »

Sirius allongea James sur le lit le plus proche et descendit ses lèvres sur son torse. Il lecha chaque parcelle de sa peau et s'arrêta sur de bouts rose. Il regarda James et se lecha les lèvres.

« - Dis-moi James…

-Ha…Sirius venait de pincer un des bouts rose, ou-oui ?

-Combien de temps peu tu tenir ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas…ha.

-Testons cela donc, termina Sirius en plongeant sa tête sur un des bouts tandis qu'il pinçait l'autre.

« -mhaaa…gémit James »

Il continua pendant quelques minutes avant de descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Il s'arrêta sur le nombril, il souffla dessus, puis le lecha avant de faire rentrer sa langue dedans.

« -Mhaaa….Sirius…ha… »

Sirius continua sa trajectoire et lecha le bout de la hampe dressée puis l'engloutit entièrement. Il fit des mouvements de vas et viens avant de laisser James frustrer pour dire :

« - Alors, que veux-tu ? »

James était rouge, pantelant et ne voulait qu'une chose :

« -Siri viens ! »

Patmol eu un sourire carnassier avant d'obéir. Il fit le nécessaire pour que James n'est pas mal. Il arracha sa serviette puis pénétra son amant. Il s'enfonça quelques minutes avant que James hurle lors de sa libération peu après suivit de celle de Sirius.

Sirius se coucha a coter de James, souriant. Plus aucune paroles ne fut échanger et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**Ne me tuer pas... Je sais que vous aller me detester d'avoir mit d abord un lemon(qui est d ailleurs mon premier soyez indulgent TT^TT) Sirius/James. L'histoire a prit un tout autre tournant n'est ce pas? XD Laissez moi ce que vous voulez =D Au fait je vais commencer une nouvelle fic HP/DM donc ceux que ca interesse vous savez ou aller**

**A bientot et bonne rentree a tous**


	7. Chapter 7

COUCOU! He oui voila ENFIN la suite. Non, non je n'avais pas abandonner j'avais juste le syndrome de la page blanche pour cette histoire... En tout cas ceux qui continueront de me lire tout de meme, je vous remercit^^ Et je posterais dorenavant un chapitre toute les semaines(par contre le jour peut varier donc aller voir mon profil pour les uptades)

**CaiN De Ludette-**Pour moi Draco vas avec Blaise, mais il est bien aussi avec Harry=) SInon j'espere que tu ne m'en voudra pas pour l'attente... Et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Severus était consignée à l'infirmerie pour au moins une semaine, l'infirmière avait dit que c'était un choc post-traumatisme. Remus passait le plus claire de son temps avec son ami, sortant lorsque Lucius passa dire bonjour. Avery était lui aussi passer, faisant rougir Remus. Severus était heureux que ces amis soient la mais les paroles de son père lui revenait sans cesse en tête. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« -Severus ? demanda Remus en faisant bouger une main devant son visage.

-Hum ? répondit le petit Serpentard ayant l'air de sortir d'un rêve.

-Ca va ? Tu avais l'air mal. Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh ?

-Non, non ca va. Je pensais juste à des petites choses.

-Tu pensais à Lucius Malfoy ? Ne t'inquiètes pas il va venir. Sois patient ces cours finissent plus tard que les nôtres.

-Je ne me languis pas de Lucius Malfoy ! dit-il en rougissant.

-A d'autre tiens ! J'ai vu ta tête lorsqu'il t'a serré dans ces bras hier. Trop mimi !

-Remus ! Tiens mais en parlant de ca et Avery ? Tu as des nouvelles d'Avery ?

-Rhaa ! Tais-toi ! »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Severus arrêta de rire et guetta la silhouette de Lucius, seulement il ne croisa pas les yeux anthracite de son compagnon, mais des yeux d'un brun moqueur.

« Potter… »

Suivit de son fidèle toutou, Sirius Black. Remus pâlit a la vue de son ancien amour mais voulait protéger Severus. Il se releva et se posta devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Allez –vous en et laissez Severus en paix ! »

James eu un soupir agacer et dit :

« -Siri, occupes-toi de ce traitre pendant que je parlemente avec notre cher Severus.

-Avec joie. »

Sirius eu un sourire cruel et mit Remus sur son épaule comme un sac a patate et le porta a l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Enfin seul avec Severus, James se retourna et lui adressa un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Severus frissonna lorsqu'il entendit la voix froide de Potter :

« -Alors Snivellius, on fait des cauchemars éveillé ? Dis moi tu rêvais de moi au moins.

-Jamais de la vie Potter.

-Ha oui ? Mais dis-moi, tu ne rêvais pas du passé par hasard ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Mais si voyons, l'assassinat de ta mère.

-Occupes toi de tes affaires Potter, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Mais c'est mes affaires car voix-tu j'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Je ne veux pas t'écouter, vas-t-en. »

James le plaqua contre son lit en criant :

« TU M ECOUTERAS QUAND MEME ! »

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Remus n'était pas en meilleur posture. Sirius l'avait plaqué contre un mur et lui dévorait la bouche. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir.

« Je vois que je t'ai manqué. »

Dit Sirius en passant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Remus. Celui-ci essayait de retenir ces gémissements mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Fait pas ta prude, lorsqu'on a baisé ensemble tu ne retenais pas tes cris. »

Remus rougit de honte. Il ne voulait pas céder à cet homme qui ne voulait que jouer avec son corps. Il voulait que Sirius l'aime. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis du concerner qui embrassa Remus en faisant pénétrer sa main dans son pantalon.

«-N…Non…Arrêtes…

-Me dis pas non, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

-Sirius, NON !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

La voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy fit relever la tete à Sirius qui sourit moqueusement :

« -Tiens le grand Lucius Malfoy, accompagné d'Avery, venu vous rincer l'œil ?

-Rêve pas sale clebs, lâche Lupin tout de suite, grogna Avery.

-Ou est Severus ?

-Ho lui ? Il est avec James, ils passent du bon temps tout les deux. »

Lucius réagit au quart de tour et se précipita vers la porte.

Severus ne savait que faire.

« -Si tu sors avec moi, que tu deviens ma chose personnelle, personne ne saura pour ta mère.

-Jamais je ne ferais ca !

-T'es pas en mesure de négocier. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il embrassa le pauvre Severus. A ce moment-la, la porte de l'infirmerie claqua et Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, se précipita sur James pour le jeter par terre et le rouer de coups.

« Lucius ! »

Severus était pétrifié jamais il n'avais vu son ami avec une telle colère. Avery arriva suivit de Remus et attrapa son meilleure ami pour le relever et le calmer.

« Lucius ! Ho Lucius arrêtes, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Remus se précipita sur le pauvre Severus et le prit dans ces bras.

« -Severus ca vas ?

-Je… Lucius…

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Potter…Il m'a…embrassé.

-Quoi ! »

Remus regarda son ex-meilleur ami d'un regard haineux. Avery fit sortir Potter de l'infirmerie et attrapa la main de Remus pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Potter cria :

« Tu l'auras cherché sale serpent, tout le monde sera au courant ! »

Une fois dehors, Avery le foutu par terre et lui dit d'une voix doucereuse :

« -Ecoutes-moi bien Potter, si tu ne déguerpis pas d'ici deux seconde je reprends ou Lucius c'était arrête, c'est claire ?

-Fou moi la paix sale serpent. Ou est Sirius ? Puis, se tournant vers Remus, Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait sale traitre ?

-Il ne lui a rien fait, casses-toi d'ici Potter. Black est parti prendre l'air. »

James grogna et s'enfuit comme un lâche. Remus souffla et se tourna vers Avery avec un sourire d'excuse plein de honte.

« -Je suis désoler que tu es du voir ca.

-Tu veux dire, voir Black a moitié en train de te baiser sur le mur ?

-Je n'étais pas d'accord c'était plutôt un viol !

-Ouai, bien sure ! dit-il avec une voix moqueuse.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?

-A cause des gémissements qui sortait de ta bouche !

-Tu crois que ca ne me fait rien lorsque quelqu'un me touche _la _?

-Bien sure, et la fait que ce soit M. Sirius Black n'a rien à voir ? Tu es encore amoureux de lui !

-NON, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

-A d'autre Lupin, je te laisse je n'ai pas besoin de parler a quelqu'un qui se mens a lui-même. »

Avery fit un mouvement pour partir mais Remus lui cria :

« C EST TOI QUE J AIME ! »

Avery se retourna et lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Pas moi, et de toute façon je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. »

Et il partit laissant Remus en larmes.

De leur coter, Lucius et Severus avaient fait un grand pas.

« -Pourquoi il t'embrassait ?

-…

-Severus, réponds-moi !

-Il me fait du chantage.

-Du chantage sur quoi ?

-Sur ma mère.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a embrassé à cause d'un chantage. Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non, Lucius je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-il en baissant la tete. »

Lucius soupira et prit les mains de Severus.

« -Très bien quand tu sera prêt tu me le diras.

-Merci. »

Ils se sourirent et la porte de l'infirmerie claqua une seconde fois pour la journée. Remus se jeta en larmes dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci interloquer, lui caressa le dos et les cheveux en jetant un regard a Lucius qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Severus se dit que Remus aussi avait ces secrets et qu'il l'aiderait à supporter sa douleur même sans qu'il ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce que Remus, épuisé s'endorme dans les bras de Severus.

* * *

Voila, j'espere que vous ne me jetterez pas de tomates pour avoir ENCORE fait souffrir Remus et Severus... Donc laissez moi vo impressions ^^ Reviews?^^


	8. Chapter 8

Voilaaaa suite! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos review ^^

* * *

Lucius sortit de l'infirmerie juste après l'arrivé de Remus. Il avait sa petite idée sur la cause des larmes de crocodile du jeune homme et préférait le laisser avec son ami. Il croisa Narcissa qui se planta devant lui bien décidée à lui parler qu'il le veule ou pas.

« -Bon Lulu…

-Ne m'appelles pas Lulu, la coupa-t-il.

-Lucius Abrahax Malfoy.

-Oui ma chère Narcissa ?

-Pff… Donc comment vas Severus ?

-Ca va mieux mais il m'a avoué que Potter lui faisait du chantage.

-Ho tu sais sur quoi ?

-Il m'a vaguement dit que c'était sur sa mère…

-Et tu n'en sais pas plus ?

-Je sais qu'à cause de ca Potter peut l'embrasser à sa guise LUI.

-Comment ca LUI ?

-He bien la seule fois ou j'ai embrassée Severus, il s'est évanouit.

-Pauvre Lulu.

-Arrêtes avec ca ! Mais oui je suis à plaindre pas comme toi ! Tu t'es vue Cissy ! Tu ferais mieux de te recoiffée ! »

En effet Narcissa avait l'air d'avoir passer deux jours enfermés dans la salle sur demande à faire des folies de son corps.

« -Oui on peut dire que de ce coté la, c est le nirvana !

-Hum hum, mais pour l'instant je m'inquiète pour Remus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est rentrée dans l'infirmerie en pleure après avoir parlé a Avery. Et juste avant Avery et moi on l'avait surprit avec Black.

-Mon cher cousin ! dit ironiquement Narcissa. Mais, Avery ne peut être jaloux !

-Oui je sais il est déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Qui donc ?

-Cissy tu es la reine des ragots !

-He oui ! Alors ?

-Il est avec Shin Chow de Serdaigle.

-Ho ! Le gars qui n'arrête pas de pleurer ?

-Oui, mais Avery à l'air de l'apprécier.

-Il l'aime ?

-Probablement pas.

-J'oubliais que nous parlions d'Avery. Mais donc pourquoi Remus a-t-il pleurée ?

-Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'Avery.

-Ho !

-Cissy ferme la bouche ca ne te mets pas en valeur.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Aller lui parler.

-Mais pourquoi te soucis-tu de Remus Lupin ?

-Parce que c'est un ami de Severus et qu'il risque de devenir aussi le mien dans un avenir très proche.

-Bien alors je te laisse preux chevalier Malfoy. »

Sur ce Narcissa le quitta. Lucius marcha vers les cachots bien décidée d'illuminer le cerveau stupide de son ami.

Pendant ce temps la, Severus câlinait toujours son ami qui était en train de se réveiller. Remus releva sn visage et s'allongea a coté de Severus. Le Serpentard lui donna un mouchoir et le Griffondore s'essuya les yeux.

« -Désole de t'avoir utilisée comme oreiller Sev.

-C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Remus ? Tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais mais je me sens si mal. Mon cœur me brule lorsqu'il bat, ma cage thoracique est douloureuse, je n'ai plus d'appétit, je ne dors plus.

-Remus tu es amoureux.

-Je sais Sev. Mais pas lui.

-C'est Avery hein ? »

Remus retint à grande peine une larme qui menaçait de couler. Severus le prit dans ces bras et lui caressa le dos.

« -Tu peux pleurer Remus. Ce n'est pas grave. Tout va aller mieux. Laisses-toi aller. »

Remus entre deux sanglots balbutia :

« Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai avouée l'aimer. Mais lui….lui il m'a regardé avec dégout parce que Sirius avait faillit me violer contre le mur de l'infirmerie. Et… et… et il m'a dit qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer ! »

Severus se mordit la lèvre, ca ne lui plaisait pas de voir son ami ainsi. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière revienne faire un bilan de santé à Severus.

Lucius avança jusqu'au dortoir ou il trouva Avery en train de lire tranquillement.

« -Avery…

-Lucius.

-Tu sais qu'en ce moment Lupin est en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Severus ?

-Est-ce pour cela que tu viens m'en parler ?

-Non ! Je viens t'en parler car tu n'as pas à le faire souffrir ainsi.

-Pitié Lucius ! Depuis que tu es amoureux de Severus tu te comporte comme un Griffondore !

-La ferme ! Tu n'as pas a le traitée ainsi ! Lupin n'as rien fait pour méritée un tel traitement.

-Il se fait baiser par Black !

-Alors c'est ca ! Tu es jaloux !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et puis moi j'ai Shin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux !

-Oui bien sure ! Shin, le gars que tu ne vois que pour baiser ! Tu ne vas pas me faire avaler ca !

-La ferme !

-Avery, si tu ne fait rien Remus lui s'en ira vraiment dans les bras de Black, est-ce la ce que tu veux ?

-…Non…

-Alors bouge ton cul !

-Tiens des qu'il n'y a plus Severus tu redeviens vulgaire.

-N'importe quoi !

-C'est vrai que l'amour change un homme.

-Mais ta gueule ! Alors que vas-tu faire ?

-…Rien.

-RIEN ? hurla Lucius.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'en ai à faire de Remus Lupin !

-AVERY PUTAIN ! IL T AIME ! Et toi aussi si seulement tu pouvais t'en rendre compte !

-Il me l'a déjà dit.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai repoussée.

-Putain mais quel con ! C'est pour ca qu'il pleure.

-Et je lui ai di que j'avais déjà quelqu'un.

-Mais qui m'a foutu un cretin pareil !

-Je ne ferais rien Lucius, il aime encore Black.

-N'importe quoi ! AU lieu de rester la a te morfondre vas plutôt parler avec lui ! »

Sur ces mots Lucius sortit laissant Avery dans un état à moitie comateux.

A l'infirmerie, Remus était parti plus joyeux qu'avant. Severus se reposait quand la porte claqua. James Potter. Il entra et se posta devant Severus.

« -Alors ? »

Severus le regarda. Il pensa à Remus qui ne pouvait pas avoir son amoureux. Avery qui repoussait celui qu'il aimait. A sa mère qui avait aimée un bourreau. Il pensa à la malédiction de son père. Il repensa à sa mère et à la mémoire que les gens auraient d'elle : une jeune inventrice fan de Quidditch. Il pensa à Lucius avant de dire :

« J'accepte. »

Deux lèvres se pressèrent violement contre les siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser cruel sans amour ni sentiments. Un baiser possessif et désireux. Un baiser qui scellait son destin.

* * *

Je precise qu on ne TUE PAS virtuellement l auteur! Meme dans vos tetes 8D

Je sais c'est une suite tres deroutante mais ne vous inquieter pas SUPERLULU VA LE SAUVER! =D

hum hum... Bref review?

a la semaine prochaine

Sakurafox


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai decider de continuer cette histoire!

Elle n'est donc plus en pause et je vais la terminer

J'ai reprit gout a ecrire cette histoire =) et je tiens d'ailleurs a vous remercier tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien aider a m'y remettre ^^

Voila bonne lecture!

* * *

Lucius n'en reviens pas lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, il vit se sale Griffondore rouler une énorme pelle a Severus. ENCORE UNE FOIS.

« SALE CONNARD POTTER ! »

Lucius se jeta sur James et commença à le rouer de coups. Severus était trop interdit pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Malheureusement pour le Serpentard, James le prit en traitre, il lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit reculer avant de lui envoyer une chaise dans le ventre.

« LUCIUS ! »

Severus tenta de se mettre debout et de rejoindre le blond mais un bras l'en empêcha.

« Aurais-tu oublié ta promesse Servilus ? Tu M'APPARTIENS. A MOI ! »

Lucius releva la tête aux mots de James, il tenta de regarder les yeux de Severus mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en baissant les yeux de honte.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu a bien entendu Malfoy, Snape à accepter de m'appartenir.

-Severus regardes moi.

-…

-Tu as mal entendu cretin de Serpentard ?

- La ferme sale griffon merdique, c'est à Severus que je parle.

-Tu peux toujours causer, il ne te répondra pas tant que ne lui ai pas dit qu'il le pouvait.

-Très bien, cette comédie à assez durer, grogna Lucius.

-Ou vas-tu Malfoy ?

-Chez le professeur Dumbledor.

-Tu penses qu'il va te croire ?ricana James. Les Maraudeurs sont ses préférés. Il a toujours ignoré ce qu'on faisait a Snape il ne va pas s'en rendre compte soudainement grâce a toi.

-Et grâce au professeur Mcgonnagal ? Et a Lily Evans ?

-Quoi ?grogna James.

-Severus ne t'en fait pas.

-Mais Lucius …

-JE T AI AUTORISER A PARLER TOI ! »

James frappa violement Severus qui s'écroula sur le sol. Ses hurlements avaient alerté Mme Pomfresh.

« JAMES POTTER !

-Ma…madame….attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

-SILENCE VOUS ALLEZ M'ATTENDRE DERRIERE LA PORTE. NOUS ALLONS CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR. »

James obtempéra. Alors que Mme Pomfresh remettait Severus au lit en murmurant un sort pour le calmer, Lucius se permit de lui dire quelque chose.

« -Madame si vous me le permettez, pouvez vous convoquer Lily Evans et Remus Lupin en même temps ?

-Pourquoi ? Eux aussi s'en sont prit a Severus ?

-Non Madame, il n'y a que les Maraudeurs qui lui ont causé du tord mais ils pourront témoigner de tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir et que le professeur Dumbledor à préférer ignorer.

-Ignorer vous dites M. Malfoy ?

-Oui Madame, car vous le savez comme moi, le directeur ne voulait pas causer du tord a ses favoris.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit M. Malfoy. Je demanderai également au professeur Mcgonnagal de venir pour décider le directeur de la décision à prendre. Vous pouvez rester avec lui pour cette nuit, je fais une exception, j'enverrai surement M. Lupin une fois l'entretien terminer.

-Merci Madame. »

Lucius prit une chaise et resta la a observé Severus. Se dernier ne tarda pas a reprendre conscience grâce aux soins de l'infirmière. Il se retourna et vit Lucius le fixer avec gentillesse, Il eut soudain peur en repensant a James Potter et tenta de se relever mais fut retenu par une main douce mais ferme sur son torse.

« -Reste allonger Severus.

-…

-Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Très bien alors je parlerai pour deux.

-…

-Tu as passé se contrat avec James Potter car il menaçait de révéler que ta mère s'était marier avec un ivrogne moldue, agressif et abusif.

-…le petit serpent baissa la tête, Lucius s'assit sur son lit.

-J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Un jour tu m'en parleras peut-être… Que ton nom soit entacher tu t'en fichais mais pas celui de ta mère. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle te défendait toujours lors des bagarres ? Elle prenait toujours ta défense et ne voulait pas que tu vives cette vie. Et je pense que tu es persuadé que c'est de ta faute si elle est morte.

-… Severus bassa encore plus la tête pour cacher ces larmes.

-Severus regardes moi s'il te plait. »

Le serpent leva les yeux et laissa en même temps s'échapper les gouttes salées qui embrumaient sa vision il y a quelques instants. Lucius lui offrit un doux sourire et lui prit la main avant de l'attirer contre lui. Severus avait la tete dans le creux du coup de Lucius et pleurait silencieusement. Le blond lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

« -Severus, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'entends mon Ange, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Seulement celle de ton père. »

Severus pleurait toujours. Lucius se cala contre son oreiller avant de le reprendre dans ces bras. Il lui caressait les cheveux et lui embrassait le haut crane. Ils restèrent quelques moments, allongés sur le lit. A un moment Severus ne pleura plus. Lucius ne le força pas à parler et continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

Tout à coup, la voix tremblante de Severus s'éleva.

« Ma mère avait tout abandonné pour lui. Elle avait laissé tomber la magie, sa famille, son métier… Tout ca parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Elle lui avait bien sur tout dit pour la magie et le monde des sorciers, elle lui avait même montré quelques tours mais lui détestait ca. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, ma mère non plus ne le savait pas mais il avait une haine profonde pour la magie. Ma mère n'a jamais rencontré sa famille et lui n'a pas rencontré la sienne, moi non plus d'ailleurs il l'avait interdit. Ils s'étaient marier sans rien dire a personne. Il n'y a eu aucune photo du mariage, aucun témoin, seul la robe de ma mère peut le témoigner. Et un jour, je suis arrivé. Et la son comportement à commencer à devenir intenable. Il avait peur. Peur que je sois comme ma mère. Alors il a obligé ma mère à me faire ignorer le monde magique. Cela a duré jusqu'à mes trois ans ou j'ai fait voler son pack de bière pour le briser sur le sol. La il est devenu fou de rage. Tout les prétextes étaient bons, tous étaient légitimes pour nous disputer ma mère et moi, tous étaient justifier pour nous donner des coups. C'est lui qui m'a cassé le nez, j'avais 11 ans et je venais de recevoir ma lettre. Ce jour-la il m'a maudit et a jurer que mon existence deviendrait un enfer et que personne ne m'aimerai jamais. Ce jour-la fut le seul ou ma mère tenta de s'enfuir avec moi. Elle m'avait accompagné a la gare mais pas jusqu'au train. Juste avant les vacances de Noel, une lettre était arrivée. Ma mère était morte, tuée à coup de casserole sur la tête. Depuis ce jour, j'ai le droit de rester a Poudlard pour les vacances. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, à ce qu'il parait il est dans une prison moldue.

-Severus, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Je sais Lucius, mais j'aurai néanmoins pu faire quelque chose.

-Non tu n'aurais pas pu, Lucius releva le visage de Severus et plongea son regard dans les deux orbes noirs, tu ne pouvais rien faire tu n'avais que 12 ans.

-J'aurais pu mourir dans le ventre de ma mère, ca lui aurai épargné bien des souffrances.

-Severus je t'interdis de dire ca. Ta mère devait t'aimer énormément pour t'avoir protégé contre ton père !

-Oui c'est vrai…

-Et la malédiction de ton père ne marchera jamais, dit-il en voyant les larmes revenir dans les yeux de son serpent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'en empêchera et parce que…

-Parce que ?

-SEVERUS ! »

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir a qui appartenait cette voix sortit de nulle part. Remus Lupin déboula tout essouffler et se jeta sur le lit du Serpentard (enfin DES Serpentard).

« -Dis-donc Remus faut pas pousser il est minuscule ce lit, grogna Lucius.

-Tais-toi Lulu, câlin de groupe alors grognes pas !

-Je ne grogne pas ! dit-il en faisant la moue ce qui fit éclater de rire Severus.

-Ca va Severus ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, et il ajouta en regardant Lucius, ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

* * *

Voilaaaa! Alors impressions? Vous aimez? Cette suite est nulle? Bien? bof? super? Laissez moi vos impressions et si vous voulez toujours que je continu parce que j'ai ecrit plusieurs chapitres en avance, meme si une seule personne me demandera de continuer je le ferait ^^

merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu

Sakurafox


	10. Chapter 10

VOILA! ^^ Le chapitre suivant!

Je tiens a remercier toutes celles qui me laissent des review et qui me donnent envie de continuer cette fic

Merci a toutes et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Lucius sourit tendrement à son Severus.

« -Ha oui ! Je vais vous racontez l'entrevue avec Dumby !

-C'était comment ?

-Holà comment dire ? Houleux… Et vous saviez que Mcgo' sortait avec Dumby ?

-Nooon ?

-Si si ! J'ai eu la preuve sous les yeux, elle lui a fait un de ces reproches lorsqu'elle a su qu'il les punissait pour les dégradations de l'école et non pour les choses qu'ils faisaient a Sev.

-Aller racontes te fait pas prier Mus.

-Bein déjà quand Lily et moi sommes arrivé ils étaient la tout les trois et nous ont fixé très froidement… »

**-FLASHBACK-**

Remus et Lily entrèrent en même temps dans le grand bureau du professeur Dumbledor. Celui-ci était assis a son bureau, derrière lui se tenaient, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Mcgonnagal. Devant eux, assis sur des chaises rouges, les regardant méchamment, les trois maraudeurs attendaient leurs sentences.

« Ha ! Mlle Evans, M. Lupin, je vous en pris asseyez-vous. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Tous deux acquiescèrent et prenaient place sur les deux sièges restant, cote à cote.

« -Bien maintenant que tout le monde est ici je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Mme Pomfresh si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien. J'ai surpris James Potter malmener Severus Snape a l'infirmerie, alors que celui-ci était souffrant !

-Snape ne devait pas être bien malade… répondit le directeur

-Albus je vous en pris ! Si j'ai prit la peine de convoquer ces élèves et de faire venir Minerva c'est qu'il y a réellement un problème, ce n'est pas la première fois Albus !

-Très bien mais comment être sur qu'aucun d'eux ne mente ?

-Je vous en pris Albus, vous savez entourlouper vos élèves aussi bien que moi ! Vous pourriez même les transformer en petit soldats prêt à la guerre s'il y en avait une !

-Minerva je vous pris de ne pas prendre par a de telle rumeurs sur ma personnes.

-Alors écoutez ce que Mlle Evans et M. Lupin on a vous dire.

-Très bien. Jeunes gens, à vous la parole.

-He bien monsieur, il est vrai que depuis notre première année ils n'arrêtent pas d'embêter Severus, tout les moyens sont bons pour le faire souffrir, commença Lily.

-Mlle Evans, avez-vous des preuves ? Je vois mal M. Potter faire une telle chose.

-ALBUS ! cria Minerva. Cela suffit ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'ils ont fait a cet élève et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de l'ignorer mais une chose est sur, personne ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui défend des bourreaux. »

Albus grogna à sa remarque. Il regarda les Griffondores et dit d'un ton sec :

« Une semaine de renvoi et un mois à aider l'intendant a récuré les cachots. Vous pouvez disposer, aller faire vos valises, le train vous ramènera dans une heure. »

Les Griffondores partirent tous. En sortant James murmura à Remus :

« Toi et tes serpents, vous êtes morts. Quand nous reviendront, votre vie sera pire qu'avant, un enfer invivable. »

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

« -Tsk ce petit cretin ne me fait pas peur, dit Lucius en serrant Severus dans ses bras.

-Moi non plus mais bon… dit Remus en baissant la tête.

-Remus ? demanda Severus, tu as un problème ? Il c'est passer autre chose.

-Oui, Sirius est venu me parler.

-Ho non Rem' il t'a encore fait du mal ?

-Non, il ne m'a rien fait il a juste dit qu'il souhaitait me parler mais James l'en a empêcher.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne te fera plus rien. »

Severus termina sa phrase en se dégageant des bras de Lucius, qui grogna, mecontent, et prit Remus dans les siens. Le loup-garou lui sourit et se serra dans ces bras.

« -T'inquiètes pas Lulu je ne te le pique pas longtemps.

-M'appelle pas LULU ! On dirait Narcissa !

-Ha ! En parlant de Narcissa, elle et Lily viendront nous voir demain. Elles s'inquiètent pour vous deux.

-On a pas besoin d'elles, ronchonna Lucius.

-Tu agis comme un petit enfant, dit Severus en éclatant de rire.

-Ho toi ! Tu vas voir qui est le petit enfant ! »

Lucius attaqua Severus à coup de chatouilles et fut rejoint par Remus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent tous les trois épuisé.

Le lendemain Narcissa et Lily, vinrent voir le petit serpent. Elles passèrent leur temps à le câliner comme si il était leur enfant, attisant les regards mauvais de Lucius. Severus devait normalement sortir le lendemain.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, il passa tout son temps libre avec Lucius, Avery ou Remus. Il y avait toujours un gène entre Avery et Remus. C'est pourquoi un jour, alors que Severus était avec eux, Lucius en eu marre.

« -Avery.

-Lucius.

-Avery, mon ami…

-Lucius, mon pote.

-Mon très cher Avery…

-Oui Lulu ?

-NE M'APPELLE PAS LULU !

-Pardon Lucius mais ton discours la, il dure en longueur. Hein Severus` ?

-Avery s'il te plait écoutes Lucius, juste pour cette fois ! S'il te plait ?

-Si c'est toi qui le demande mon petit cœur.

-He ! Comment tu l'as appelé ?

-Rho Lucius tu sais bien que je ne dis pas ca parce que je veux le mettre dans mon lit mais parce que je le considère comme un frère, comme toi, ou devrais-je dire mon beau-frère, ajouta-t-il vers Lucius sans que Severus entende.

-Tsk ! BON assez discutailler. Avery va parler à Remus.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour lui dire ce que tu penses de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

-Et qu'est ce que ca changerai ?

-Beaucoup de chose, ajouta Severus d'une voix douce en sentant Lucius s'énerver. Il pourrait passer à autre chose.

-Et retourner vers Black ?

-Avery, tu sais Remus est fragile, au niveau des sentiments si tu ne lui dis pas que tu ne l'aime pas il va se faire des films.

-Je lui ai déjà dit ca.

-AVERY SALE CRETIN, hurla le préfet.

-Lucius calmes-toi, tu n'aides pas vraiment la. Avery a eu raison de lui dire même si il aurait put le faire moins violement.

-Severus a raison. J'aurai pu être plus doux.

-Bon alors va t'expliquer avec lui ! EXCECUTION !

-Oui papa Lulu !

-AVERY ! »

Mais il était trop tard le jeune homme avait quitté la chambre de préfet de Lucius.

Il trouva Remus assit a un banc en train de lire un livre. Il s'asseya à coter de lui et prit la parole.

« -Je suis désolé. »

Remus ferma son livre et soupira. Puis en regardant Avery il dit :

« -Tu n'as pas être désoler.

-J'aurai pu être plus sympa envers toi le jour ou tu m'as annoncé que tu m'aimais.

-je suis désoler que tu l'es mal prit de plus je pense que je me suis tromper.

-Comment ca ?

-He bien tu vois, tu étais la, et lui non.

-Sirius Black ?

-Ca se voit tant que ca ?

-Je pense que tu ne l'auras pas laissé te toucher s'il en était autrement. Tu aime les mauvais garçons alors Remus ? dit-il en souriant d'une manière compatissante.

-Sirius n'est pas mauvais. Il est juste très fidele à James. Ils se sont connut avant d'entrer a l'école. Et d'après ce que je sais, au début, Sirius trainait avec James seulement pour ennuyer sa mère. Cela a très bien marché, mais après il c'est rendu compte qu'il aimait bien James et il est resté son ami.

-Et toi dans tout ca ?

-Ho moi… Il avait dit m'aimer, il m'avait même promit qu'il quitterait sa copine, il ne l'a jamais fait de plus j'ai découvert qu'il couchait aussi avec James.

-Avec Potter ? demanda Avery avec une grimace horrifiée.

-Oui. Mais il parait, d'après les rumeurs du dortoir qu'ils auraient stoppé depuis que James a Severus en tête.

-Pauvre Severus. Mais tu n'as pas l'air si…horrifié par l'attitude de Black ? »

Remus rougit et repensa a ce qui c'était passer juste avant que les maraudeurs ne parte de l'école. Il se demandait s'il pouvait se confier à Avery… Apres tout il était devenus son ami alors pourquoi pas.

« -Sirius a changé d'avis.

-Pardon ?

-Il veut me parler, il m'a demandé un rendez-vous lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il a dit en avoir marre des bêtises de James et Peter et il veut aussi me parler…de nous.

-De vous hein ? Tu penses qu'il est sincère ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je veux croire qu'il a changé. »

Avery n'ajouta rien de plus et regarda le ciel.

La semaine avait passé trop vite au gout de Lucius lorsqu'il vit les trois griffons entrer dans la grande salle le vendredi soir. Curieusement il avait remarqué qu'un des trois avait l'air d'aller mal. Le repas se passa sans embrouille jusqu'à ce qu'un hiboux vole dans la sale et lâcha une lettre pour Severus. Ce dernier fut surprit et l'ouvrit. Un épais nuage l'enveloppa.

« -SEVERUS ! »

Tout à coup le nuage forma une image celle d'un père frappant son enfant et l'insultant. On reconnaissait l'enfant sur l'image c'était Severus.

« -ALORS SNIVELLUS ! PAPA T A FLANQUER UNE BONNE CORRECTION ? » Hurla James Potter dans la grande salle.

Une fois le brouillard dissipé, Severus se leva et quitta la salle.

« -Attends Severus ! Tenta de le retenir Lucius.

-Lucius suis-le on s'occupe des ces imbéciles, lui dit Avery. »

Le préfet se lança à la poursuite de Severus a travers les couloirs. Avery une fois que son ami fut partit se leva sur son banc et hurla :

« -PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ! VOUS VOYEZ CE QU'ILS FONT VOS ELEVES CHERIS ! JE SUGGERE QUE VOUS LES PUNISSIEZ SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS AVOIR MA FAMILLE ET CELLE DE MALFOY SUR LE DOS ! ET VOUS SAVEZ TOUTES LES COMPLICATIONS QUE CELA ENTRENERAIT !

-Albus, je te conseille d'obéir, dit Minerva d'une voix glaciale. »

Albus demanda le silence dans la salle et dit :

« -James Potter, 4 mois de récurage des cachots, tout les soirs de toutes les semaines. Plus une punition qui vous sera donné par le professeur de votre maison. »

James hurla de rage et sortit, suivit de Peter mais pas de Sirius.

Lucius avait réussit à rattraper Severus. Le petit serpent était assit sur une balançoire près du lac. Il se balançait lentement, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Lucius s'approcha lentement et le prit dans ses bras par derrière. Severus releva la tête mais savait qui était derrière lui.

« -Severus…

-Tout le monde est au courant…. J'ai pas réussit à les empêcher.

-C'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas… Tout va aller mieux tu vas voir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Severus, je t'en pris mon cœur, mon ange, cesses de pleurer. »

A l'entente de ces doux surnoms Severus se releva et se dégagea des bras de Lucius, il recula en le fixant craintivement.

« -Severus ?

- Que me veux-tu ?

-Severus de quoi parles-tu ?

-POURQUOI ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ca ? Toi aussi tu veux te jouer de moi ! Toi aussi tu veux faire comme Potter ! Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance ! »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il agrippa Severus par les épaules et le força à le regarder :

« -SEVERUS CALMES TOI MAINTENANT !

-…

-Regardes-moi.

-…

-SEVERUS REGARDES MOI S IL TE PLAIT !

-ARRETES DE CRIER ! cria Severus en larmes. »

Il avait finalement relevé son visage vers celui de Lucius. Celui-ci s'en voulu de l'avoir fait crier et pleurer lui tint le visage avec ces deux mains et essuya ces larmes.

« Pardon, pardon Severus, mais il fallait que je te montre que j'étais sincère avec toi, et pour cela je voulais que tu me regardes pour que je puisse t'avouer quelque chose… Je t'aime Severus. »

Le petit serpent écarquilla les yeux. Son amour, le seul qu'il n'avait jamais eu était réciproque. Il regarda Lucius un moment avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire plein de larmes mais attendrissant. Le plus âgé ne put se retenir plus longtemps et embrassa le petit serpent tendrement. Severus s'accrocha au cou de Lucius comme a une bouée qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher de peur de couler. Bien sure Lucius essayait de ne pas brusquer le plus jeune mais ces envies se rappelaient étrangement a lui, et sentir les lèvres douces de son amour le rendait assez entreprenant. Il s'assit sur la balançoire et entraina le petit serpent sur ces genoux. Ils trouvèrent une position confortable.

« -Lucius on va tomber.

-Mais non mon ange il y a un sort sur ces balançoires, elles ne peuvent pas nous faire tomber.

-Quoi ? C'est des balançoires magiques ?

-Mon ange il faut vraiment que tu sortes la tête de tes livres. »

Sur ces mots il reprit d'autorité ces lèvres charnues. La balançoire forma une sorte de siège confortable et les balança doucement, comme pour les bercer. Ils étaient bien la, au calme, tranquilles, sans personnes pour les embêter.

« -HE REGARDES PETER C EST LA SAISON DES AMOURS CHEZ LES SERPENTS ! »

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espere que ca vous a plut? ^^ Par contre la review ne viendra peut etre pas avant une semaine car j'ai beaucoup a faire mais normalement elle sera la dimanche prochain

Voila! Laisser moi vos impression ^^

a bientot

Sakurafox


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour a tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire,

Je suis desoler de ne pas avoir mit ce chapitre (qui est le dernier plutot) mais malheureusement j'ai eu des problemes personnel et je n'arrivais pas a m'en sortir. J'avais du mal a retrouver l'inspiration, je n'arrivait plus a croire que les gens puisses etre sinceres. Mais heureusement j'ai reussit a reprendre confiance en moi. Et c'est en partie grace au reviews que les gens m'ont laisser =) Je vous remercit enormement=)

J'espere que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre.

Reponses au reviews:

**seirena **merci beaucoup =) he oui j'ai continuer J'espere que tu aimera autant ce chapitre-ci

**zarakinel **je suis heureuse que le chapitre 10 t'es autant plus ^^ voila enfin la suite et la fin!

**holybleu **He bien la voici enfin cette suite! ^^ Bonne lecture a toi et merci de m'avoir lu

Bonne lecture a tous!

* * *

Evidement James Potter devait venir tout gâcher… Il s'avança vers le petit couple l'air moqueur et menaçant. Peter le suivant, comme toujours et abhorrait un visage dédaigneux. Lucius resserra Severus contre lui comme pour le protéger. Severus essaya d'ignorer le sentiment d'angoisse qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

« Mon ange ignores-les. »

James s'avança vers le couple, sa baguette sortit. Peter en fit autant comme un bon toutou.

* * *

Pendant ce temps la, Remus attendait patiemment Sirius dans un des couloirs devant un des passages secrets. Apres ce qui c'était passer dans la grande salle, les élèves avait été relâché. Remus avait un peu parlé avec Avery qui lui avait promit que rien n'arriverait a Severus. Il l'attendait depuis un petit moment maintenant. Il se demandait comment il pourrait lui faire face maintenant qu'il était sure de ces sentiments. Il l'aimait toujours. Malgré qu'il l'est tromper avec James, Hindo, Claude et de nombreux autres… Il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas une erreur de lui permettre de revenir… Il l'aimait il en était sure, mais quand était-il de lui ? Avery lui avait assuré d'avoir confiance en lui et que Sirius ne l'aurait pas embrassé ainsi devant l'infirmerie. Il soupira. Il releva les yeux et vit Sirius se tenir devant lui.

Sirius lui fit un simple sourire avant de l'entrainer dans le passage secret. Ils le traversèrent en silence. Remus, dans sa tête analysait le fait que la main de Sirius, tenant la sienne, était chaude et rassurante et non froide comme avant. Au bout du couloir de pierres, Sirius ouvrit une trappe et ils se retrouvèrent dans une partie reculée des jardins du château.

« -Tu me hais surement, murmura soudain Sirius. »

Remus le regarda. Non il ne le haïssait pas. Il l'avait détesté mais hait non.

« -Je ne te hais pas Sirius.

-Tu devrais…J'ai fait des choses vraiment ignobles. Et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte il était trop tard.

-Trop tard pour ?

-Tu étais déjà parti…

-Tu avais déjà des sentiments à l'époque ?

-…

-Sirius réponds-moi franchement.

-Non je ne crois pas désoler.

-Désoler ne suffit plus Sirius. Tu me disais désoler après être allé aux fêtes entre Pouffsouffle et Griffondore. Et je sais comment sont les Pouffsoufles. Tu me disais désoler lorsque je remarquais que ce n'était pas ton odeur que tu portais. Tu me disais désoler lorsque je te surprenais avec une conquête au lit. TU ME DISAIS DESOLER LORSQUE TU COUCHAIS AVEC NOTRE MEILLEURS AMI !

-Ex-meilleurs ami.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me rectifier ? C'est toi qui dois rectifier ton attitude Sirius. Tu me dis que tu as changé, que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi, que tu es _désolé_. Que crois-tu que je ressens moi en entendant cela ? Pendant ces deux dernières années j'étais persuadé que tu m'aimais aussi. J'étais sure que tu t'en voulais atrocement de me faire souffrir et que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Alors dis-moi Sirius, comment pourrais-je te croire à présent ? Tu m'as mentis pendant deux ans ! Tu as joué avec mon cœur et piétiner mes sentiments ! Je t'aimais Sirius… Je t'aimais et tu as jeté mon amour dans la mangeoire à salamandres de feu ! Le pire dans tout cela ce n'est pas que tu te sois foutu de moi, mais que malgré tout je puisse encore t'aimer. Que je puisse penser que tu as changé et que tu m'aimes vraiment cette fois-ci.

-J'ai réellement changé Remus ! Crois-moi !

-Et pourquoi te croirai-je ? »

Remus prit la main de Sirius et la plaça sur son cœur.

« -Tu sens les battements de mon cœur ? Depuis tout à l'heure ils se sont affolés. Comme si mon cœur était en train de courir après la moindre lueur d'espoir que ton amour pour moi ne soit pas encore une vaste blague. Une blague qui l'avait précipité dans cette espèce de gouffre noir et froid.

-Il a raison de courir. Je l'attends au bout du tunnel. Les bras grands ouverts. Remus, il faut que tu me croies, je t'aime. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, pardonnes moi mon amour, mais je t'aime. Je t'en pris reprends-moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi a mes coter. »

Sirius prit Remus dans ces bras. Celui-ci trembla et se resserra contre lui.

« -Tu as intérêt à être sincère car sinon je ne reviendrais plus jamais. »

* * *

« MESSIEURS POTTER ET PETIGROW ! VEUILLEZ ME SUIVRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

James et Peter sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Mcgonnagal leur hurler de la suivre. Severus releva sa tête du torse de Lucius en voyant les deux griffons s'éloigner d'eux.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas mon ange, répondit Lucius. Viens on rentre a l'intérieur. »

Lucius prit la main de Severus et l'entraina vers la porte principale. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle mais lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que personne ne s'y trouvait, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« -Ou sont passé tout le monde ? demanda Severus à haute voix.

-Maitre Dumby les a laisser filer, dit une vois moqueuse. »

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent pour apercevoir Avery. Celui-ci leur sourit et les mit brièvement au courant des derniers événements de la soirée.

« -Ha je vois… Merci Avery d'être intervenu, sourit Severus.

-Mais de rien mon petit cœur, dit Avery ce qui fit grogner Lucius qui attira poussivement Severus dans ses bras.

-Hum… Oui, marmonna la tomate-Severus. TU sais ou est Remus ?

-Ha ! Il est en grande discussion avec Sir Sirius Black, il ne faut pas déranger la princesse mon petit cœur.

-Dis-moi Avery, c'est une impression ou tu as l'air étrangement de bonne humeur ? Demanda Lucius.

-Moi ? Non je suis comme d'habitude, répondit son ami avec un sourire long de trois mètres.

-Je ne crois pas non, et puis tu sens le sexe à trois kilomètres.

-LUCIUS ! Cria la pivoine-Severus.

-Ha la Lucius ! T'es pas fin tu vas gêner mon petit cœur !

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ca ! Je suis sure que ton amant n'apprécierait pas.

-Ce n'est pas mon amant qui me rend heureux mais mon petit-ami. »

Les deux serpents écarquillèrent des yeux à l'entente de cette phrase. Avery avait un petit ami ? Pas un coup d'un soir, pas une baise, un petit ami… Avery le grand bourreau des cœurs était enfin caser ! Severus sauta des bras de Lucius (qui grogna de mécontentement) pour sauter sur Avery et lui donner un grand câlin.

« -Je suis si content pour toi Avery !

-Oui bon, ne sois pas TROP content non plus, grommela Lucius.

-T'inquiètes Lulu je ne vais pas te le piquer.

-C'est ca. Et comment s'appelles ta donzelle ? Ou plutôt ton damoiseau ?

-C'est Shin.

-SHIN ? Le pleurnichard ?

-Celui-là même. »

Apres lui avoir parlé encore quelques minutes, Severus et Lucius, décidèrent de le laisser et de rentrer dans leur dortoir. Avery avait sa soirée de réserver pour son mignon Serdaigle. Une fois dans le dortoir, Lucius proposa à son amour de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il accepta. Ils montèrent et s'installèrent. Severus s'asseya sur le lit tandis que Lucius leur servit chacun un vers de jus de citrouille.

« -Quelle soirée, murmura Severus.

-Comme tu le dis, mais heureusement maintenant tu n'aura plus d'ennuis avec ces abrutis.

-Oui heureusement. J'espère que tout a bien été entre Remus et Sirius. Aussi bien qu'Avery et Shin.

-Ne penses plus à eux.

-Ha et a quoi devrais-je penser, dit malicieusement Severus. »

Lucius posa les verres de jus de citrouille et se tourna vers Severus. Lentement il s'approcha du lit. Severus tenta de reculer mais il fut forcer de s'allonger sur le lit. Lucius se pencha et l'embrassa, doucement sans le brusquer. Il attendit que son amour passe ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Sa main se glissa sous la chemise du plus jeune et lui caressa le dos. Le plus petit serpent se mit à gémir et entoura également de ses jambes autour de la taille du préfet.

Celui-ci s'arrêta car ses envies se rappelaient cruellement à lui. Il se redressa et s'asseya sur le lit.

« -Lucius ?

-Désoler mon ange mais si nous continuons je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter. »

Severus regarda un instant son amour avant de se lever et de s'installer sur les jambes de Lucius. Il entoura son cou de ses bras mais n'osait pas le regarder. Il murmura quelque chose que Lucius ne put entendre.

« -Severus ? Mon ange parle plus fort s'il te plait.

-Je t'aime. Et…et j'en ai envie moi aussi. De… de _ca_. »

Lucius rapprocha sa bouche des lèvres de Severus. Leur souffle se mêla sans qu'elles ne se touchent.

« -De quoi mon ange il faut que tu le dises »

Severus approcha la sienne un tout petit peu plus.

« -J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Lucius l'embrassa passionnément et les fit basculer tout les deux sur le lit. Lucius prit son temps pour ne pas effrayer son amour et le débarrassa tendrement de ces vêtements, embrassant à chaque fois la parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte. Une fois nu, Severus tenta de se cacher mais son aimer ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il prit les mains du plus jeune et lui indiqua silencieusement qu'il devait en faire autant. Severus tremblotait mais le fit tout de même. Apres cela, Lucius, nu également, s'allongea sur son amour et en lui murmurant de lui faire confiance, le prépara grâce à ses doigts. Severus était gêner par un tel acte et par cette présence étrange mais il avait entièrement confiance en Lucius. Un moment plus tard, ce dernier retira ces doigts et pénétra son amant. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Severus mais malgré la douleur, il se sentait complet et entier.

Apres quelques minutes, Lucius se mit à bouger et à faire gémir son amour. Ils continuèrent leur danse sensuelle jusqu'à ce que Severus ne tint plus et laisse couler con plaisir. Il fut bientôt imiter par Lucius qui en fit autant.

Pantelants tout les deux, ils ne songèrent plus qu'a s'endormir. Lucius prit Severus dans ces bras et lui embrassa le haut du crane en lui murmurant tendrement :

« Je t'aime mon amour. »

Fin

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de La Balencoire. J'espere que vous aurez aimer cette histoire et que vous ne trouver pas la fin bacler. Je suis tres heureuse que certaines personnes ai aimer cette histoire(jusqu au bout j espere) et m'ont laisser des reviews encourageantes pour continuer =).

Certes a la fin vous ne savez pas trop comment cela evoluera lorsque James et Peter reviendront mais je pense que c'est bien comme ca. Je vous laisses imaginer. Quand a Sirius, va-t-il reelement etre fidele a Remus? Moi je suis sure que oui, il n'est pas mauvais dans le fond. Avery lui c'est une autre histoire XD j'avoue avoir hesiter avant de le caser dans ce chapitre mais lui aussi a le droit au bonheure non? ;)

Et bien sure Lucius et Severus... J'ai faillit faire un m-preg ou Severus serait enceint de Draco mais je pensais que l'histoire devait se finir la.

Voila. Je vous remercit de m'avoir lu. =)

Sakura Fox


End file.
